No Laws to Love
by Ame no Megami
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata: wealthy, mannered, and smart. Voluntarily, she chooses to tutor a class at a local highschool. Sabaku Gaara: sarcastic, disinterested, and violent. For him and his friends to stay in their activity, they have to pass their physics class.[CO
1. Students from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…duh

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata, Naruto/Sakura

Warning: Some language (PG.13)

Summary: Meet Hyuuga Hinata: wealthy, mannered, smart, and kind. Taking up an extra-curricular activity at her school, she is required to tutor a drop-out physics class at a local high school. Meet Sabaku Gaara: quiet, disinterested, and violent. For him and his friends to stay on the school's martial arts team, they would have to go through the extent of learning with Hinata's help.

No Laws to Love: Part I: Students from Hell

She brushed a stray strand of hair that had escaped the light blue clip on the side as she hurried down the marble staircase of her high school. Her side-bag whipped behind her as she held onto a stack of books in front.

The students in front of her, moving in the opposite direction, all scooted over, leaving her all the room she needed as she sped down. The gray vest jacket and plaid black and gray skirt flapped behind her as she reared a corner quickly.

Meet Hyuuga Hinata.

All around, perfect student. Not to mention that her family owned Hyuuga Enterprises, the leading industry.

Her short cobalt blue hair, almost reaching her shoulders bounced as she walked, while the boys of Kade High School, underclassmen or upperclassmen stopped to gawk at her. Only a few were acquainted with her personally, since Hinata was not much of the type to reign as the popular queen.

"Ah! Hina-chan!" A girl with brown hair tied in two buns ran up to her, with a boy with long brown hair right behind her.

"Tenten! Neji-niisan!" She stopped short to greet her friend and cousin.

"Tomorrow is Lee-kun's welcome-back from France party, you think you can make it?"

Hinata's pale features widened in realization. How irresponsible of her! She had totally forgotten during the week!

"O-Of course I can! What time is it?"

The brown haired girl bounced in glee, "It's going to be at night. We're taking him to a restaurant. Everyone else is going to already be there! You have the address, right?"

She nodded quickly. It was somewhere on her desk, under the stack of papers she had to do for the student council.

Tenten spotted another member and took off, waving, "See you tomorrow, Hina-chan!"

Waving bye to her, Hinata turned back to face her cousin.

"Are you going home right away?"

She shook her head, "I have some tutoring work to do. I'll be back by dinner."

"Alright then." He nodded in approval and started off in Tenten's direction.

* * *

"…Now to calculate the speed of object B at this location, relative to object A at a standard position, we would use the Einstein's law of relativity to…" 

A loud thwack could be heard across the room, and the teacher, a white-haired man turned around gazing tiredly at his class.

_How typical…_

Ignoring the noise, he turned back and resumed his lesson on the law of physics. Not long after, another thwack was heard, followed by some giggles. A thud could be heard following that measure.

Sighing, the teacher—by the name of Hatake Kakashi turned around once again and leaned his back on the old chalkboard, staring emptily at his class of delinquents.

A blond boy was bawling about a mark on his forehead. And sure enough…there was a red mark, where something hard, and heavy, like the physics book clenched in his hand, was thrown at him.

Strange though, thought the amused teacher.

Uzumaki Naruto _never _brought his book to class—or to school. Actually, he never brought anything except his lunch.

His gaze turned over to where the blond was glaring at—another boy with bright red hair.

If Naruto had been punished for going against school rules for bleaching his hair blond, this kid was even worse, he bleached it and then dyed it bright red.

Sabaku Gaara, his expression remained in the constant glare of death, was slowly wiping a spitball off his binder. His physics book, however, had defied all laws of gravity, where it laid on his desk, and simultaneously flew across the room, connecting with Naruto's forehead.

Using the momentum of Gaara's throw, but it would've been harder, if not for the air pressure of the cooling system blowing right above Naruto.

Yes, Gaara defied a lot of stuff.

If only they knew everything they did applied to what they're supposed to learn…

Kakashi-sensei's attention wandered over to another noise he heard in the far back corner of the room. It did _not _sound like a student.

Delinquent #3

As much as Kakashi-sensei could tell, the boy was trying to shove his pet dog back down his jacket to avoid being seen. Kiba.

Another noise; a loud snore could be heard right next to him.

Head down, face turned to the side, and drool coming out; Nara Shikamaru was one of the least productive people in the class. Besides from the other three listed. Kiba and Naruto can't concentrate...and Gaara just...chooses not to.

Kakashi-sensei sighed his deepest sigh and turned back to the lesson. Maybe someone somewhere in the classroom would be listening; he hoped his smallest hope.

Then he remembered! He remembered something important—very important.

"Finals are in two weeks," He drawled, hoping to catch some of their attention. A few people in the front looked up.

"To prepare, we're going to have an after-class study session everyday for the next two weeks."

Groans could be heard.

"Aw man, you gotta be kidding!" Naruto yelled from his spot.

"Yeah!" Kiba stood up from the back, "Why the heck do we need it!"

"You guys are so loud…" Muttered a voice in between the two.

Apparently, Shikamaru had woken up.

"It is optional, however, for the five people with the lowest grades in the class, it will be a requirement to attend."

"WHAAAT!"

Naruto and Kiba, stood up furious pointing at him, "THAT'S US!"

Kakashi-sensei smirked, "That's very perspective of you two."

Turning over, he pointed to the other three who were required to stay also, "Sabaku Gaara," A glare was sent his way. A scary one too. One that promised much agony for Kakashi-sensei for the rest of the year.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Aww mannn…" The boy put his head back down.

"And Aburame Shino."

There was a great silence.

"Where is Aburame Shino?" Kakashi-sensei cocked an eyebrow.

A snigger could be heard from the brown haired boy with paint on his face. Kiba smirked, "He's probably off collecting butterflies again in the park."

"Anyway," Kakashi glanced at the clock, "It will start today, so if you want or are required to attend, there would be no need to leave the classroom after this. Besides, it's not me who's teaching you."

"EHH!" Naruto stood back up, "Then who is!"

Kakashi-sensei shrugged, "As much as I know, it's a student from Kade High School who's doing this for his extra-curricular activity."

"What a nerd," Gaara commented monotonously, rolling his eyes.

The bell rang on cue and the students filed out, leaving only half of the class sitting around idly.

_Not bad…_

Kakashi-sensei mused.

Four present decided to move into one section of the hall.

"Heh," Naruto smirked, "We'll show that goody-goody a fun time."

A dog barked as Kiba came closer, "Me and Akamaru will join you too!"

"You…brought your stupid dog with you?" Gaara deadpanned, "How dumb."

"Is not! I think it's perfectly fine!"

"Would you guys just shut up so I can sleep! Man, you all are so loud." Shikamaru rested his head again.

Ten minutes later…

"Hey! The person's late!" Kiba called out to Kakashi-sensei, who was currently engrossed in his signature book that the guys had tried countless times to swipe.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, "We should be let go! We're late for practice!"

The silver haired man gazed up, "If you don't pass this class, there'll be no practice for you guys to go to."

"It's still more troublesome...I'll just have to...pay _attention _during the exam..." Shikamaru groaned.

"…Yeah…" Gaara stood up, "I'm leaving. This is a waste of time."

He strode over to the door, his bag swung over one shoulder as he attempted to slide it open, only to meet face to face with his new instructor.

…Who was a head shorter than him…

Glowing pink and happiness with embarrassment…

The kind of Happiness where Gaara can sense pink bunnies and orange butterflies hopping and flying around in the back, with a sunny blue sky backdrop and the cheesey music playing horridly that only the music impaired could listen to.

Don't get me wrong people, Gaara is a nice and somewhat in a surprising way a happy person, however, he tries not to overdo the sunniness of his smile.

Which then acquires to that...he never smiles.

Except when he's causing someone excruciating pain.

Like that one guy from the rival highschool.

Yeah, that taught him not to call Gaara a strawberry.

Anyway, back to the story...

Wide innocent eyes staring back up at him from a pale, porcelain-like face and petite figure.

"H-Hello…Is this class B-3?"

The skirt was too short for his comfort…she was standing a bit too close for his comfort too.

For once in his life, Gaara could not make a crude comment like, 'Why don't you look at the sign up there?' But very gentlemen-like, stepped back and let her in as he returned to his seat silently.

"Ah!" Kakashi-sensei snapped his book close and sauntered up to the new girl, "Kade High said it'll be sending a tutor, they never said one so cute!"

The comment made the girl turn three shades, as her face flushed even more. Yes, getting hit on a by a hot twenty something year old teacher from a different school, could be a bit overwhelming, ne?

"She's cute, ne?" Kiba whispered to Naruto and Gaara, and somewhat to the half-awake Shikamaru.

"Ne! Kakashi-sensei, quit hitting on her and let us get to the lesson!"

The girl blushed even more.

"She's already late," Gaara stated, bored, catching her attention.

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry about that. If you wish to l-lea—" She bowed politely to him, only to be cut off by Kakashi-sensei.

"Uhm, they're required so it's okay. Come late if you have to," He winked at her.

Gaara snorted, "You're too old. Go away old man."

Hinata stared at the rude redhead as if expecting him to be assigned detention, but then changed her gaze at the chuckling instructor.

"Introduce yourself first, please," Kakashi-sensei sat down and pulled out his book once again.

She nodded, unsure as she faced the classroom, "H-Hello, my name is Hinata and I'll be your physics tutor for the next two weeks."

Interested murmurs from the male population of the class was heard…many of them approved of the tutor…or more, if I may say, the pretty plaid skirt the tutor was required to wear for her school uniform.

Kakashi smirked behind his book.

Besides…this was a delinquent class…made up mostly of guys…with the shortest amount of attention span anyone can ever achieve.

Oh, but they exceedingly concentrated on the girl though…

_That's a start…_

End Part I: Students from Hell

Well, how do you think? This is for **Kazekage**, who emailed me personally and asked for me to do another Gaara/Hinata

1 I know Shino isn't exactly a bad student...i just couldn't find anyone else I stick in

2 What is Kiba's last name? I just can't remember...argh!

Please review!

Up next: Part II: Attention Span of a Fly

It's the class with the reigning ADD and attitude as Hinata tries to explain the formula of velocity and acceleration relative to momentum. Gaara gives her a hard time. Naruto needs a bathroom break, and the entrance of the English Literature professor, Gai-sensei!

**Ame** **no Megami**


	2. Attention Span of a Fly

Disclaimer: Naruto is of no property of mines…

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata, (slight) Naruto/Sakura

Warning: Some language

No Laws to Love: Part II: Attention Span of a Fly

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

The silence of the room amplified the clicking sounds of the clock, not to mention the soft snore of Shikamaru beside him. The squeaking of the chalk on the board was also irritating.

He could go up there anytime now and break it in half.

Yes, that's it.

Break it in half. Snap.

He'd been sitting still too long—at the same time drowning in all the information she gave.

He didn't like the smell of Kiba's dog either.

That annoyed him too.

The dumb thing had once decided to go bathroom on his bedroom floor. _His _bedroom floor.

Of course, the next thing Gaara did was threw the stinking dog out the window, much aggravation to Kiba. Hah, lucky his apartment was the first floor. It might have been amusing though…

But the most annoying thing yet was—Naruto squirming beside him. Gaara wanted to lift his arm up and bash the blond boy in the head so he would stay still. It was enough that _he _had to sit there too. It wasn't his fault he was partly failing.

The stuff seemed pretty much useless.

He lifted his arm up, ready to smack Naruto back into place, but the whiskered boy turned to face him.

"Yo Gaara, answer already!"

He blinked once…and twice.

"What?"

She cowered back at his tone, "Uhm, you were…staring at the board for awhile…so I was…uhm…wondering if you would tell us the answer to the problem…"

Blinking, he focused on the word problem on the board.

Shit

Maybe he should've listened. Beside him, he strained his eyes to gaze at the scrunched up paper in front Naruto. Leaning inconspicuously over to the side, he made out a boxed answer, scrawled in Naruto's specialized handwriting.

He stood up slowly, ready to state his answer. Feh, here he was depending in _Naruto_.

"Three."

Naruto smiled widely as the other boy plopped himself back down into the seat.

Yayy

The blond boy mentally patted himself on the back. He had gotten three miles per hour for the velocity. And Gaara was smart. If Gaara was smart and he had gotten the same answer…

That must mean Naruto was smart too! Not to mention the fact that he had gotten to that exact answer!

The girl up in front however, forced a smile, one eyebrow raised.

"W-Well…that was a…um…good try…" She glanced nervously back at the board, "The answer's actually…thirty miles per hour…"

She couldn't help but call on him—given that he had been staring blankly at her for the last forty-five minutes of the lesson. Sides, he really stood out with his bright red hair from the black school uniforms. But on the other hand, he wasn't exactly _bad _looking…maybe a little rebel-ish to the halfway-unbuttoned jacket and untucked black T-shirt inside.

Averting her gaze around the class to hide her slight blush—oh, but she _liked_ his laid back style—she noticed something…

Funny though, the whole time she was here…there was not a single girl on campus.

Is…this an all-boy's school..?

She gasped in horror of the thought. Her sister would kill her! (Out of jealousy) Her parents would kill her for doing such a thing! And the most threat of all…Neji-niisan would kill her for being in such a place!

"Eh?"

The red head glared at her, who flinched. Then he moved his gaze onto the moping blond who was muttering to himself.

She turned around to explain, and immediately, Naruto's legs started to shake again beside him.

"Stop that," He muttered in agitation.

Tears could be visualized on the blond's pained face, "B-But I gotta peeeee!"

"Then go, dumbass."

Naruto immediately shot up from his seat; startling Hinata and the rest of the students, "I gotta peeeee…" He dragged out as he rushed down the steps of the lecture hall to the door.

Gaara sighed as he watched his dumb 'friend' struggle with the latch on the _sliding _door.

It's not even locked…

Upon sliding open the door, Naruto let out a high pitched shriek as he flew back a few feet.

"AHAHA Uzumaki! That was incredible! The speed! The power! The energy!" The bobbed man took a look inside the half-empty lecture hall at the remaining students.

"Ah! What devotion to the physics of life! You guys ha—"

"Outta my wayyy!" Naruto barged past the tall man.

The room stared in silence after the blond boy had left.

"…Uh…?" Hinata blinked at the sight.

What a strange looking man…

The man turned in her direction as a large smile suddenly plastered itself on his chiseled face. Maybe sometime in that, he teeth had sparkled too.

But maybe that was just the lighting in the room.

She smiled nervously at the man and bowed, "…Hello…"

"My what a pre—"

"We're trying to have class, Gai…"

A dull voice cut into the other man's enthusiasm.

"Ah!" The man, previously called 'Gai' pointed, flashing a 'V' sign at the seated silver haired man, "Kakashi, I did not know you were here also, hiding behind that book, I merely thought you were another student!"

Kakashi-sensei glanced down at the cover of his brightly covered book.

Make Out Violence, vl. 3

"Besides the fact that the book is rated for over 18 only?" He gestured to the overly large circle with a line slashed through.

"Well, the other day, I saw young Uzumaki and Inuzuka flipping through something similar during English," and it was then that Hinata noticed the sparkle in his eyes, "Ah, were they overly excited or what…"

Hinata couldn't help but color at his statement. Surely enough, she had seen those books…and they were rather…inappropriate, however, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei seemed to be publicly talking about it!

"Inuzuka…would you please tell me _where _you had gotten that issue…?"

She saw the red haired boy give a look of contempt.

His name is…Inuzuka…?

"Gotten what? I don't know what you're talking about!" The brown haired boy behind him spoke up.

Oh…

For some reason she was compelled to find out _his _name…

"Ah…I see…well, I was planning to let you guys go early, but I guess I can't until someone finds my volume 4," Kakashi shrugged, nonchalantly.

Eh…?

Hinata blinked what about her…? It was almost dinnertime; Neji-niisan would be very upset.

"Hey ojiisan, it's not our fault!"

"Yeah, who knows where you hide that crap!"

"I gotta go!"

Hinata watched as the class erupted and the red haired boy calmly packed his stuff and moved towards the door…

Is he planning to leave like that…?

He turned around and faced up at the brown haired boy, "Kiba, just give him the damn book." He stated flatly.

"What?!" Kiba frowned, "Why are you blaming me?! It's Naruto's fault! Besides it's volume 2, he already read that!"

The class immediately hit silent mode, staring at Kiba.

"So…you do have it," Kakashi smirked.

"No I don't."

"…Oh…?"

Kiba grinned broadly.

"Gai-sensei took it."

Everyone turned towards the black haired man.

"Eh? Gai, I didn't know you liked it too…"

"I burned it," The other man stated flatly, "Such vile things should never be displayed!"

Suddenly, as if sensing a storm, the students rushed out of the room, leaving Hinata standing in a daze, near the door.

A hand caught her arm and she jumped slightly. She peered over to see the red haired boy.

"Huh?"

"It's your chance to go."

With that, he left the room.

As if something clicked in her mind, she quickly grabbed her bag that she had deposited at the door and ran out, turning right and sprinting down the dark hall, pulling her jacket closer to her.

It's kind of drafty in here…

"Um, excuse me!"

He turned around to face her, bored.

"A-Ano, do you know where the exit is…?" It was dark by now outside. Darn that winter weather.

"…I'm heading towards it…" He explained in that 'duh' tone.

"C-Can I walk with you…?" Somehow, that sounded really stupid to her, but she could never find something smart to say to strangers.

He didn't answer, but he didn't exactly say 'no' either. So she decided to fall in step behind him.

She was tired, staying up late the night before to study, going to class early, and staying out late…she sighed.

"I…I wasn't much help today, were I?" She asked meekly.

There was nothing from him.

She didn't expect an answer either. She sighed deeply again.

A slight shrug was seen in the dimly lit hallway, "Better than what we usually have…"

For some reason, she thought he was actually trying to _cheer _her up with his moodiness.

The exited the building, only to find three other boys out there.

"By time!" Kiba snorted as Shikamaru leaned against the railing.

"Oh!" The blond boy smiled widely at her, "Hello, Hinata-chan! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

She blushed at his outward-ness, "H-Hello, Uzumaki-san."

The brown haired boy from earlier smiled and bowed, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba!" Pointing to the other brown haired boy who seemed to be staring off in the distance, "This is Nara Shikamaru, and I guess you already met Sabaku Gaara!"

Sabaku…Gaara…

"It's pretty late now, how are you getting home…?" Naruto mused out loud.

"U-Uh…I'm taking the bus," She lied.

Truth was, she'd never taken the bus before…Neji-niisan was supposed call her and come pick her up, but she hadn't gotten any call from him so far. And she didn't want to bother him either, by calling him if he was consequently busy then.

"We'll walk you to the stop then!" Kiba grinned at her.

"I-It's o—" She tried to cut through.

"We will…?" Naruto shot a look at him.

"Of course! She can't possibly walk alone in the dark!"

"No, i-it's f—"

"Meh, it's the opposite way from where I live…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Come on man," Kiba begged, "We're gonna go get dinner anyway, we'll just drop her off before."

"I'll just find something else."

"Aww…You're no fun," Naruto pouted.

Hinata was by now freezing to the bone and decided to give up on that prospect.

Gaara, standing beside her sighed in defeat, "Whatever, let's just keep moving."

"ALRIGHT!" Kiba and Naruto high-fived and the group started to move off campus.

In the silence…the five could hear…

"GAH, I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A SPECIAL EDITION THAT COSTED THAT MUCH!!"

End Part II: Attention Span of a Fly

I'm finally done with this chapter!! My gosh, it's been taking me ages. Call It Fate is still in progress .

Thanks so much for all those who reviewed, and yes! Kiba's surname _is _in fact Inuzuka… slipped my mind…oops…haha, oh, and I changed it from basketball to a kinda 'martial arts' club thingy...

Yes, this is an A/U (my first), so really no fight scenes here, I'm concentrating that mainly in Call It Fate, though I hope I can keep them in character!

Please review!

Up next: Part III: It's Not Called Eating, It's Inhaling

Somehow, ending up without a ride, the guys coerce Hinata into letting them walk her the whole way home _and _treat her to dinner…at the local Ramen shop. Chaos ensues as Kiba's dog goes missing in the kitchen, Naruto chokes while inhaling his ramen, Shikamaru runs into someone unpleasant, and Gaara ends up…

Ame no Megami


	3. It's Not Called Eating, It's Inhaling

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata, Naruto/Sakura

Warnings: Slight Language

No Laws To Love: Part III: It's Not Called Eating, It's Inhaling

"This it?"

"…No…"

"This?"

"No…"

"This one?"

"No."

"How about this…?"

"I don't think so…" Hinata sighed. They refused; or rather Kiba and Naruto refused to leave until she boarded a bus.

That was problem one.

Problem two was that, she didn't know which bus to take back to where she lived. As far as she knew, there weren't any buses going through where she lived. Everyone there owned their own car and a chauffeur or two.

Problem three—Neji-niisan isn't picking up his cell. It was off, rather to say. She glanced quickly over to the four boys. Shikamaru was seated on the bench as Gaara was leaning on the pole, looking slightly bored or amused as the other two struggled with the different bus routes.

"I-It's fine, I'll just call for a ride. My residential areas aren't within these boundaries."

"Eh?" Naruto looked over at her; "We can't just leave you here!"

"How'd you get here in the first place?" Gaara spoke up from where he was standing. That had been the first thing he'd said since they took off from school.

"A-Ah, I got a ride from a friend," Hinata remembered the pink-haired girl's driving skills. Maybe it was better if Sakura stayed with being chauffeured around. Sakura might've been the perfect student, but passing a driving test is totally different from Chemistry one. That girl definitely had no talents with a dangerous machine. How that girl ever got her license, Hinata would always wonder.

"I got an idea!"

"What?" Gaara frowned at Naruto.

"We'll walk you home!"

"Uhhh?" Shikamaru who had seemed asleep sprung up right away.

"I-It's okay, I can just wait here. Don't worry!"

"Ah, it's fine, we'll walk you home," Kiba stuck his frozen hands into his pockets, "Sides, that's more productive than what we usually do."

"Alright! Then let's go!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air and took off in a direction.

Gaara turned to her, "Where do you live?"

"A-Ah, on M-Miyuki…"

He nodded, "It's this way then," and he followed the direction of Naruto.

The blond boy turned back at them, "Ne, Hinata-chan, is it okay if we stop by somewhere to eat?"

A loud growl could be heard. Immediately, Gaara and Shikamaru glared at Naruto.

Naruto threw his arms up, "Dude that's not my stomach."

Kiba smiled nervously, "Hey man, I think Naruto has a good idea," He looked at Hinata, "You hungry?"

The pale girl didn't want to admit it, but her stomach had been eating itself inside out for awhile. Her lesson—never skip breakfast _and _lunch both in the same day. It's one or the other.

"U-Um…I-I guess so. I mean, if you guys are hungry…"

"YAYY! This way!" Naruto skipped happily, "Hinata-chan, you like ramen, right?"

"U-Uh huh…"

Truth be told she never tried that internationalized food before. Her parents thought that all that sodium was bad for her body and image.

Shortening her strides and moving her legs faster, she was semi-jogging behind Naruto and Kiba, side by side with Gaara and Shikamaru, dragging behind them all.

The walk wasn't far, and when it came to food, the guys seemed more motivated as their walking speed was much faster. The five stopped at a small restaurant and opened the door, entering, as Kiba's dog, sensing the warmth, hopped out of his jacket and proceeded to walk on its own.

They selected a booth and slid in; Kiba and Naruto on one side, while Hinata and Gaara were on the other.

"Eh? W-Where's Nara-san?" Hinata glanced over, they were supposed to be an uneven number.

"AH!" Naruto immediately ducked under the table.

"…What now…?" Gaara frowned at the blond's explosion in the quiet restaurant, given that besides two other couples and some old men; they were the only large group.

Kiba's eyes widen and he too, seeks refuge under the table, "I-It's the she-demon! And Shika got caught!"

The red haired boy's eyebrow lifted, "She-demon…?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata could tell that the end of Gaara's mouth was slowly lifting up into a smirk. It actually made him look a little bit scarier, but somehow, away from all his demented facials, it was more refreshing than his other expression. The other one seemed like he was going to murder someone for running over his dog or something.

"I'm…going to tell her…"

Yes, Gaara felt even more delighted as the looks of horror crept into the two boy's faces. Oh, how he loved torturing them.

A bell tinkled, signaling that someone had entered the shop.

Shikamaru trudged over, followed by a cute girl with chin-length blond hair and blue eyes.

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, and Gaara-kun!" She smiled brightly.

There was no one more annoying besides from Naruto and Kiba's loudness than Ino herself. Gaara's smirk soon wiped away replaced by a crossed look.

If Shikamaru was planning on having his girlfriend dine with them, they'll have to be seated at a different table, because he _refused _to budge in anymore lest it be cold with the heater system off.

"Ah! Who's this?" The girl turned and smiled at her, "I'm Yamanaka Ino! Nice to meet you!"

Hinata smiled back and bowed, "Hyuuga Hinata, the pleasure's all mine."

"Aiyaa! She's so adorable!" Ino's head whipped to the side, staring straight at Gaara, who was seated beside Hinata, "Is she your girlfriend?"

The other two across the table blanched immediately, while Gaara stared back at her irritated.

"…No…"

"Oh? Then why is she here with you?"

The blond boy tapped on her elbow before Ino could pursue further into Gaara's agitation.

"Hinata-chan's our physics tutor…"

Her eyes widened, "Ooh…" She laughed, "My bad!"

"Ne, Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah!" She slapped her fist against her palm; "I'm picking up dinner for me and Okaasan."

At the precise moment, Shikamaru appeared behind her, holding a plastic bag. The set it on the table and gave her a bored look.

"Well I gotta go now," she waved at them, "Nice meeting you, Hinata!"

"Bye," The guys chorused at the retreating pair.

A middle-aged man approached them, "Alright boys, what's it today?"

"The usual!" Naruto chirped and Kiba nodded and Gaara leaned back, "How about you, Hinata-chan?"

"A-Ah…um, whatever you guys pick…"

"She'll take the same as me," Gaara spoke up, "She'll get indigestion if she ate what you guys order with your ramen."

"HEY DUDE!" Naruto pointed back, "You just don't appreciate the pleasures in life!"

"And that's eating ramen…?"

"Sure it is!"

Kiba laughed as he leaned on one elbow, "Well, it's some of the few things in life you can depend on."

"…Until you get an upset stomach…" Gaara smirked, "Can't really depend on milk though, can you Naruto?"

The blond boy reddened and leaned over the table, reaching for Gaara's head, "SHUT UP!"

Hinata stared at their table etiquette.

Yes, she is one of those few people out there who were taught the strict 'no elbows on the table' rule that Kiba very much overwhelmingly broke. There was also the 'no slouching' rule that Gaara decided was not worth being on the list and 'please pass the soy sauce' never once crossed his mind as Naruto had his whole upper body across the table, trying to reach for Gaara's head.

"Okay kids," A tray came into view.

_Five bowls? Is Nara-san coming back…?_

"Naruto, I have the other ones coming right up," The man retreated.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto grinned as he pulled two large bowls towards himself, while Kiba took the other large one.

There were left two small identical ones.

"Oh!" Hinata realized Gaara was waiting for her to pick one.

She pulled apart her chopsticks and proceeded to eat it how Kiba was. Turning to the side, she glanced at Naruto, who was already halfway through his first bowl.

_Wow…_

It's like he wasn't chewing at all.

That was because he wasn't. You see, Naruto was one of those people who were gifted with the power of slurping and swallowing whole both at the same time.

_It's like…he's inhaling it…_

As Hinata slowly made her way through the noodles, more bowls were brought. It took her one bowl to match with Naruto's five. And he was _still _going.

Gaara stared back, "Slow down baka, or you'll ch—"

"ACK!" Coughing and hacking were heard soon afterwards.

"That guy never learns," Kiba shook his head as he reached over and slapped the blond boy hard in the back. Which resulted in Naruto sputtering out some stuff and then resumed coughing.

"Hey," Kiba looked around, "Anyone seen Akamaru…? I bet he's hungry by now…"

"Go find him," Gaara stood up, "I'm going."

"Hey man, wait," Kiba moved out and peered around the small restaurant, "What about Hinata?"

"You guys wanted to take her home," He stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Oh no, Akamaru's in the kitchen again."

With that, the brown haired boy disappeared somewhere in the back.

Hinata looked at her watch, "Oh no, it's nine already! I have to go!"

It was funny how Neji-niisan hasn't even called her yet.

_Is he really busy…? Or…or…did he forget about me!_

"Uhhh…" Naruto slumped onto the seat, "I don't feel well…"

"That's because you ate too much, too fast, when you were too hungry," Gaara frowned at the bloated boy, "How are you going to get her home?"

"Uhhh…"

"T-That's okay. I should call my cousin anyway," She rummaged through her bag.

Now where was her cell phone?

Was it in this pocket…? Or this one…?

Or maybe…

"Oh no!" She dumped the contents of her bag out onto a tabletop, "Where's my phone!"

_Nooo…_

Now she couldn't even call Neji-niisan! What is she going to do? Uzumaki-san and Inuzuka-san were busy and she didn't know the way around here! It was dark and cold too.

"Did you have it with you?" A hand reached out and helped pick through her stuff and put it back into the bag.

"Y-Yes," She nodded, "I was using it right before I came into your class."

…_class…_

"Oh no!" It hit her; "I left it on the table in the lecture hall!"

Gaara stuck his hands back into his pocket, "Well…school's locked by now." He glanced at the girl. She had her head low and her hands resting still on the bag.

_No…_

There would be no way in hell she would be getting teary in front of him. She better not be crying. Given that Gaara had never had any experience when a girl starts crying.

"I…could go get it tomorrow…"

"Huh…?" She stared back at him, "B-But it's Saturday…"

He shrugged, "I'll find a way in…"

Gaara made his way to the door as her eyes trailed his movements.

"Well…? Do you want to go home or not?" He leaned against the frame, with his hands once again tucked in the pockets of his uniform.

"What," She looked back, "about Uzumaki-san and Inuzuka-san?"

"They'll get home eventually," He exited the shop as Hinata followed.

"Sides," He watched his breath in the cold night air, "I don't want to pay the bill."

End Part III: It's Not Called Eating, It's Inhaling

Hrm, I think this chapter was a bit longer than usual…heh, but that makes up for the long update I did earlier…

Thanx for all those reviewers out there really made me work faster, cuz people were like "WOW you finally updated!" Hahaha…bows gomenasai, I made up with this one, right?

**midori**: haha, yes I am quite a furuba fan I love Haru, however, I wasn't really modeling this fic after it. This was actually an inspiration from the korean manwha **K2** **Kill me, Kiss me **by Lee something (haha) if you haven't read it yet, I encourage you do! It's really good! I love Ga-woon...hehe

Please Review!

Up next: Part IV: As Long As It Doesn't Get Worse Than This

Being escorted home by a disgruntled boy, whom she knew for less than three hours could be a problem for Hinata as she desperately tries to hide from the rampaging Neji as he sweeps the town, looking for his 'lost' cousin. Getting home in one piece before Neji does is her goal, but once again, thanks to her luck, detours and arguments ensue…along with the presence of…

**Ame**


	4. As Long As It Doesn't Get Worse Than Thi...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata, slight Naruto/Sakura

Warnings: Slight Language

No Laws To Love: Part IV: As Long As It Doesn't Get Worse Than This

Part of her wanted Neji-niisan to find her and drive her home. The frozen part of her, that is. The more sensible half urged her to continue with the fast pace behind the red head. If Neji-niisan found her like this—walking home late without a ride or a cell phone with a strange boy…she didn't even want to think of the consequences from her overprotective cousin.

Not noticing the figure in front of her had stopped at the cross section, Hinata ran face first right into the back of the boy, ramming her frozen nose into his neck.

"AI!" She stumbled back slightly, rubbing her nose, which turned a pink tint.

"Watch the road," He turned and snapped at her, annoyance written all over his face.

Hinata sniffed. He didn't need to be _that _mean. If he didn't want to walk her home, he didn't _have _to. She probably could've gotten home somehow by herself, or have waited for Uzumaki-san and Inuzuka-san. They seemed fairly nicer.

Turning back around, not facing her, "What's your house address?"

"3-378…"

"This way," He took off again at a faster pace as she huffed behind.

"L-Look Sabaku-san…I-If you don't w-want to w-walk m-me home, all y-you have to d-do is g-go now," Truthfully, she didn't exactly want to be left alone. This was her neighborhood, but everything looked bigger in the dark.

Something flashed in front of her face and she glanced up at the black jacket held out.

"H-Huh?"

All he was wearing now was his school uniform jacket and T-shirt in the freezing January weather.

"You're cold, your teeth is chattering when you talk. It's annoying. Put this on."

"B-But…" What about him? "I-I can't ta—"

"Just do it, dammit," He thrust the jacket at her and stuck his frozen hands into his pocket. Of course he was cold, but he wasn't going to admit _that_. He was, after all Furyuu High School's martial arts team captain. The top fighting team of its division. Walking her home was nothing compared to what he'd been through before. It can't be that hard, right?

"A-Aren't you c-cold…?"

"Take it or leave it."

Her eyebrow started to twitch. Is he always this disagreeable? He was like…like…Neji-niisan! Heaven forbid those two should _ever _meet or the apocalypse will doom the world.

Hinata sighed as she pulled on the jacket. It was actually very warm and light. She giggled slightly; it smelled nice too.

Two headlights could be seen in the distant…and somehow…they looked familiar. The purplish tint of the lights…

_Oh no!_

She can't be seen with Sabaku-san…if her parents found out she was walking at night with…

"S-Sabaku-san!" She ran up to catch up with him hurriedly, "H-Hurry!"

With amazing strength for such a pint-sized girl, she grabbed the torso of the red-haired boy and pulled him into a nearby bush in front of a looming house.

Just in time as a black car whizzed by.

_Whew…_

That was Neji-niisan's car. He must be out searching for her since she hadn't contacted him. But that also means she was near home.

"What…the hell was that?" A face above her glared.

He picked himself off her and dusted his school uniform as Hinata, blushing, struggled to get up.

He frowned at her, but turned to face the path again.

"A-Ah…"

His brows knitted together. The little brat was making his job harder, "What now?"

She smiled at him as she pointed at the sky; "It's snowing!"

A cold tinge touched the tip of his nose and he groaned inwardly. He had to ask if it couldn't get worse.

* * *

As if it was intuition, not a creature was on the streets. Either that or it was too cold to be out at night. But whatever the case, everything stayed away from the rampaging car.

Hyuuga Neji, one of the most well respected and sought after…that is, besides from the Uchida brothers…was doing 40 mph in residential areas…pushing 45 mph that is.

Like a police car in a chase…or a worried boy looking for his lost cousin, he skidded at the tight corner and sped on at super speed—or so it was for a residential area. And if you could not see from now, Neji probably was one of those who do 90 on the freeway.

* * *

"T-Thank-you for w-walking me home…" Hinata turned to bow at the gates at the front of her house—er mansion.

"Hn," He turned around and started walking back.

She entered the warm house and started to take off her shoes…

_Sabaku-san's jacket!_

Quickly stripping it off, she rushed back outside, "S-Sabaku-san! Your ja—"

"Sabaku-san…?" She couldn't even see his silhouette down the street.

_Oh well…I'll return it to him later…_

Right now, she went back inside and picked up the phone, she had to call Neji-niisan.

* * *

Neji gripped the steering wheel, where the hell was Hinata!

He looked back up and saw a figure jump a fence and cross the road. Neji stepped on the brake quickly and stopped a few feet away from the person. It was some boy dressed in a common public school's uniform. It was dark and quiet outside and the kid didn't even have a jacket on.

_Stupid boy_

Neji glared at the boy…who had light hair color in the yellowish street lamps…orange was it?

The boy stared back through the windshield with a mask of contempt and raised one hand…and finger before rushing off.

Neji's eyes narrowed…

_The punk flipped me off!_

Next time he sees that kid, it's roadkill. Maybe he'll chase after that kid and scare him for awhile. He flickered his headlights in the kids' direction.

_I'll show that little pain in the ass a lesson…_

Yeah, that'll be fun.

But very fortunate for the rude kid that ran off, Neji's cell phone rang and he reached over to pick it up, stopping his car in the middle of the road. It was a residential area at 10 PM in January after all. Besides, it was snowing slightly too…it was crazy to be outside.

"Hello?"

"N-Neji-niisan!" A voice on the other end gasp.

"Hinata? Where are you?" Was she in trouble! Was something…!

"I-I'm already at home…"

_Huh?_

"How'd you get home?"

"U-Uh…I-I was…uh…t-tutoring and…and then S-Sakura-chan came…?…And w-we went to e-eat and s-she d-decided to…and m-my cell o-off a-and it didn't w-work…I don't k-know why…a-and I thought y-you'll c-call me b-but…"

"Hinata…how'd you get home?" He repeated. Her story didn't make sense with all the stuttering.

"S-Sakura-chan just d-drove me home…" She sounded unsure herself.

"Oh, okay," He turned the car around, "I'll come home now."

"O-Okay, thanks N-Neji-niisan."

He grunted in response as he turned off the cell.

* * *

Hinata sighed in relief on the other end. She had just enough time to change and hide Gaara's jacket before Neji-niisan came stomping home.

He looked at her and frowned before he shook his head, "You said your cell didn't work? Let me see, I'll fix it."

_Uh…_

Her cell was at the school…

"I-It's okay…I got it to w-work just now…"

Neji gazed her, of course he didn't really believe her, Hinata was one of the most technology incapable person he knew. He also knew she wouldn't tell him the truth anyway, so he sighed and walked to the living room.

"Tenten wants you to meet her and Sakura at the front entrance of the mall tomorrow at 9 am," He waved one hand over his shoulder.

Hinata let out a large breath, "Okay," Lucky her, Neji-niisan didn't want to pursue the topic any further and she proceeded up the stairs to her room again.

Once inside, she locked the door and entered her spacious closet, pulling out a black jacket.

Maybe she'll wash it before she returns it to him. She held it up to her face again…it smells so nice…she wanted to keep it though…

Inspecting the jacket…she found out that the zipper was broken off…

_Must've tried too hard while zipping it up…_

And one of the sleeves was worn up and ripped slightly.

Guys. They need to take care of their belongings better. The jacket looked fairly new too…

She found a hook and hung it back up.

* * *

Gaara stared back at the large gate in front of him. Why the hell was he doing this? For all he cared, she could've been stranded at the ramen place…or froze to death walking home…or she could come to the school by herself and find her cell.

He had gone out of his way enough to take her to dinner, walk her home, give her his jacket—which to be reminded that she kept it too—almost got run over by some crazy-ass driver, and now scavenging for _her _cell phone. Maybe he should make a long distance call to his sister in Europe just as a payback.

Holding up the small flip phone with a lavender bunny key-chain, he sighed and pocketed it.

* * *

Hinata pulled on her boots and shuffled out the door, waving goodbye to her not-so-morning-type cousin who sat in front of the TV again, eating a bowl of cereal at the slowest pace known. He grunted a goodbye to her as she closed the door and got on her bike.

Sakura-chan agreed to drive her there, so all Hinata needed to do was get over to Sakura-chan's house. There was no need for a chauffeur, actually, Hinata liked being out in the thin layer of snow last night had sprinkled on.

Neji leaned back on the soft sofa and sighed, peace at last. Hinata was off somewhere he could trust, Hanabi was off with another boy-toy of hers, their parents had flown off to Europe for business again, and the house was his.

Maybe he'll get another few hours of sleep before having to pick up Lee from the airport.

So, as left to that, our little Neji drifted off to noiseless world, for about two hours before the doorbell rang at an increasingly loud pitch, followed by aggravated sharp raps.

"Negh…?" Neji blinked groggily as he fumbled off the couch, running into the coffee table first. Damn…just his luck, he didn't bother putting his contacts on in the morning, so everything was a large blob of color to him.

The insistent knocking continued as Neji peered through the hole to see who it was. Squinting, he made out an outline of a thin but muscular boy with offending bright red hair and a large frown on his face. Kid must have the wrong house.

Nevertheless, Neji opened the door and gazed at the boy dressed in a loose black windbreaker and black slacks staring back at him with a bored expression.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong h—"

"Is Hyuuga Hinata here?" The boy cut him off.

Gaara frowned at the face in front of him. That guy has issues. He hadn't even said anything yet, and already trying to shoo him away.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to Hinata," He smirked, "Who are _you_?"

Neji huffed. Who does this kid think he is? And how does he know Hinata? "I'm her older cousin, who are you?"

"I'm…" Gaara stared, "None of your business. I want to talk to Hinata."

Neji frowned, "State your name first."

"Why should I?" Gaara was actually enjoying the slowly raising temper of the older boy in front of him, "I don't want to know your name."

"Look you," Neji lunged forward and grabbed the collar of the jacket, "Quit being disrespectful to your elders."

Gaara swatted his arm away and backed up, sticking his hands in his pockets, "And I'm your junior? I want to speak with Hinata."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "She's not here."

The other boy turned around, "Why didn't you say so earlier…" He started to walk away, though still in hearing distance, "Jackass."

Neji could feel a vein pop. He wanted to rush out there and beat the crap out of the little punk. Kind of like the feeling he felt last night when he wanted to run some kid over for flipping him off.

He got the same type of irritation looking at the red-haired boy.

_Why that disrespectful little insect…Such a pain in the ass_

* * *

Gaara rounded around the corner as he pulled out a small object.

_Her phone_

He was meaning to give it back to her…but her prick of a cousin pissed him off. He could've given it to that him…on the other hand, another visit tomorrow could be amusing…

Gaara muttered as he made his way to the arcade where the others were waiting for him.

"What crawled up his ass and died…"

End Part IV: As Long As It Doesn't Get Worse Than This

Well, how'd you like this? Haha, I think the thing I spent the most time on is usually the titles…

anyways, it has been brought to my attention (i just realized it) what's the C2 community button thingy? i'm confused...haha

Review please!

**Ame no Megami**


	5. That's Kinda Feminine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairing: Gaara/Hinata

Warning: Slight Language

No Laws To Love: Part VI: That's Kinda Feminine

Rubbing her frozen hands together, Hinata slammed the door shut, shuffling into the heated living room.

__

Whew

She just had her life-rendering car ride of doom home from Sakura, who had seemed to develop a case of road rage, screaming at some blond haired kid on the road.

"Hinata."

Stopping her movement, she knew that tone of voice.

The one used by only Hyuuga Neji, which could freeze the blood in your veins.

"H-Hai…Neji-niisan…?"

Had she stayed out too late? Did she forget something? Was he hungry and there was nothing to eat and she was supposed to make dinner?

__

Is Neji-niisan that incapable?

Her mind thought.

__

No…

And the last item was crossed off her list of worries. Okaasan always told her not to worry too much, it makes anxiety and stress, and that makes acne, and acne isn't good for one's facial features. But then again, by telling her this, only made her worry more. Stressing out about getting stressed. Makes sense? Yeah.

But anyway, her mind wandered back to the figure standing in the hallway with his arms crossed, staring down at her with his round rimmed glasses.

__

No wonder Neji-niisan doesn't let anyone see him with his glasses…

Though, it actually made him look very…intellectual…The kind that sits at the computer all day and does nothing but video games. Maybe he _should_ go get a new pair of glasses. Maybe she'll bring it up sometime, when they're face to face alone.

That wouldn't be a very smart topic to bring up now though.

"Do you, by any chance, know a red headed boy? One that apparently I have not seen around school?"

"E-Ehh…?"

__

Red…hair…?

"A boy with red hair came today, asking for you."

Then it struck her.

__

Sabaku-san! D-Did he come here?

The eyes rimmed by curved wires bore into her.

There were three excuses:

Play the innocent game, not know what the heck Neji-niisan was talking about and blame it on his bad eyesight. Though note to self; ask Neji-niisan if he had his glasses on this morning. Accept and say yes, then be killed by the overprotective-ness of an overly zealous cousin. Or… __

Ring Ring

That could happen too.

Neji-niisan's eyes widened.

"Must be Tenten," He muttered and dashed off.

Hinata took that chance and ran up to her room. That way, she wouldn't have to tell him, but she wouldn't be lying either.

From the top of the stairs, she could hear Neji-niisan mutter.

Basically two phrases:

"Yes." 

And

"I'm sorry" __

Man, he's whipped

Hinata giggled and ran into her room and flopped onto her bed.

For some reason, she was actually giddy. Excited by the thought that Sabaku-san had come looking for her at home. She never gets visitors—not guys anyway. But then again, all the guy friends know Neji-niisan, and when they know she had a cousin like that, it becomes pretty unappealing.

Though, of course, Sabaku-san didn't know about Neji-niisan.

__

Did they get along…?

But knowing Neji-niisan…

__

When hell freezes over…

* * *

Dodging to the side, he took a half step back and lunged over to the side, aiming for the torso. The boy in front of him reared back in pain.

"GAARAAAA!" Naruto clutched his stomach in pain and doubled over on the mat, "NOT THAT HARD YOU IDIOT!"

Gaara shook his hand loose from the clenched fist he had before and rotated his shoulder; "You should've been ready. You don't drop your defense just because you attacked and missed."

"Buuuuut…" The blond boy whined.

A brown haired boy smirked, "Really Naruto, it's been only half a year, and you're already out of shape. That's all flab now, where's your abs?"

Naruto colored, "IT'S NOT FLAB! I have PACKS!"

Kiba snorted, "A one pack. Even our resident lazy-ass here has at least a four-pack."

The other brown haired boy shrugged and yawned, "It's been a long day, let's call it a wrap." Beside him sat a quiet dark brown haired boy wearing shades inside a room. Shino stood up and gathered his stuff without a word.

Cracking his neck, Gaara went over to pick up his shirt and threw Naruto's across the room at the cowering blond boy.

Pulling their packed gym bags over their shoulders, the four boys exited the training center.

Kiba reached his arms up in the air and stretched, "We better past that final to be able to compete this year. It'll be stupid if we fail _Physics _and be unable to join."

"Hn," Gaara smirked, "I'm fine, it's you two dumbasses that I worry about."

Yellow street lamps lighted their way home as they decided to crash at Gaara's place. Naruto jumped ahead gleefully, trying to step onto the freshly fallen snowflakes.

"Hey look whose here."

All five turned around to face another group of five boys around their age.

"Are you little punks ready for this year's tournament? We're gonna wipe the floor with you." A slender, but built boy stepped closer.

Kiba smirked at the blue-haired boy, "Oh yeah, Taka?! Remember what we did to you and your team last year? Or was the fall too hard you can't remember?"

A large frown appeared on the boy's face from the comment, but was soon replaced by another grin, "Our prized fighter is back this year for sure, and I'm sure you haven't met him yet. Why don't you guys say 'hi' to Saji?"

Behind Taka, a black haired boy stepped up and stared at them.

"Hn."

"And if you guys don't know the new rules already, I think you guys are pretty much screwed."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, "New rules?!"

Gaara mentally slapped himself as Shikamaru shook his head and muttered.

"And he only makes us look even dumber."

"Well then, I guess I'll fill you guys in," Taka smirked, "It's a five-man tag team. And by the looks of the past single fighting tournaments, you guys usually belt it out. For this, you guys have to know the extent to switch out and in, so that if you have no one left standing on your side to substitute, you lose."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head.

Shino spoke monotonously, "You mean that we are able to switch out in the middle of a fight with our own member and switch back in later?"

"As long as there's only one fighter in the ring on your side at a time."

"But if they collapse and did not switch out in time, then—"

"The team loses that battle."

Shikamaru cringed.

__

Not good

These guys are used to battling on their own. Mostly Naruto and Kiba will be hard to persuade to switch out during a match…Gaara and Shino will be okay to coerce if they know it's their weakness then.

"It's very sweet of you," Kiba smirked, "To be so concerned of us, you'll actually track us down to inform us. But Taka-_kun_, isn't it your bedtime? I think I heard your 'Kaasan call."

The boy reddened, remembering the time his Okaasan had called during a match, telling him to remember to eat and sleep early.

Gaara shifted his bag slightly and a small object fell out.

Taka grinned, "Heh, very _feminine_, aren't we, Gaara?"

The blue haired boy bent down to pick up the colorful tinkling cell phone. Gaara held out his hand.

"It's not yours, give it back."

"I'm surprised, Gaara, I bet you're all soft on the inside," Taka shook the phone, making the bells to hit each other and ring.

"…Soft…?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

Taka chuckled, "Like a MARSHMALLOW!"

Gaara adjusted one fist and slammed it into Taka's jaw, grabbing back the phone as the other boy reeled back.

Naruto laughed, "I don't think marshmallows hurt that much unless you get diarrhea or something eating it!"

They turned around and started heading back the way they were going originally.

"See ya, Taka-baka!" Kiba waved without turning around.

Once out of range, Naruto poked at the taller boy, "By the way Gaara, _why _do you have a bell phone keychain? That's kinda gir—"

The other boy glared at him, and immediately, and very smartly, Naruto clamped his mouth shut.

End Part VI: That's Kinda Feminine

OMG, I have to SO thank-you all you patient readers out there! I know it's been crazy long since I've last updated, and this fic seemed like it was on hiatus, but everything's slowing down a bit for me now, and I've taken the chance to write the next part.

I've been giving all these excuses, --;; I'm sorry, but the college applications took _a lot _of time, mainly the three "personal statements" I have to write. So for that, I will now take the time, to thank-you each of you individually:

****

Ferociouspyrate: Thank-you so much for reviewing, and no, I'm not keeping Hinata's love for Naruto, and I'm not going to throw in any kind of triangle because that was how my other fic turned from Gaa/Hina to Sasu/Hina. About the "Ninja Academy" thing, I could do that, but I've decided to do it, really A/U, and they'll be attending a kind of "fighting" tournament.

****

Insanely-normal: Aii!! I've noticed that you've always been one of my regular reviewers, and I thank-you SOO much for that!

****

Kokoro Mizu no Kaze: Ahh, well, I wouldn't say this was _soon_, but hey, it's up.

****

Third-Reincarnation: Yupp, _Kiss me Kill me_ is hilarious. I think I liked vl. 1 the most though. Ga-woon questioning "himself", Haha, that was the best.

****

Junsui Kegasu: I did say Sakura was going to be in this fic, didn't I? Well, I guess a month or two's gap in between changed my mind . 

****

Little Hinata: Well, if Neji and Gaara ever really meet face to face like that, they wouldn't exactly be inviting each other out to tea or something…haha

****

Astly-Hina-Chan: Thank-you (bows)

****

Xoni-Newcomer: Hehe, well, each of their own personalities really match my fic in the first place already.

****

Chaotic Demon:

****

Naruto Wasian: Hehe, thanks

****

Yuki Aikawa: I think your non Naru/Saku wish just came true…-- it was kinda hard to portray a character I didn't like…So I think Naru/Saku's out of the picture

****

Kyubi PandoraChan: Ah, we must! There must be a Gaa/Hina shrine out there! And I think there's almost enough Gaa/Hina fics out here to make a small archive

****

Eyes0nme19: I try to make it different ( '.') 

****

HinatasBiggestFanBoy: Haha, thanks for the info, if it really meant that, they didn't need to get all fancy on the description . 

****

Swt-Angel-Babi3: Haha, it's okay I know now anyway, and I don't think it made me any smarter

****

Cookie6: Well, if this is your definition of soon, I guess I'm on time…haha

****

Inuyasha-gal-97: I'm not exactly sure, I just needed somewhere to end my fics that make it a bit ambiguous, but not exactly cliffie

Well, thank you for all the reviewers and readers out there!! I'm hoping to update sooner, probably near end of December, but before xmas, I promise!

Read and Review, please!

****

Ame no Megami


	6. Coordinated As A Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Gaara/Hinata

No Laws To Love: Part VI: Coordinated As A Rock

Pulling back a stray strand of hair, she rested her chin on her other palm, sighing as she gazed out the window at the gray overcast.

It's going to rain again…

"…To your right and get started," a brown haired man pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. The class was going to get noisy soon, and he could feel a migraine already.

"Eh?" Hinata blinked. She had zoned out again. The cloudy day was just asking for her to drop down and sleep again.

"Feeling okay, Hina-chan?" Tenten pulled her chair over and seated herself across the blue haired girl.

Giving her a smile, Hinata turned back at the paper handed to her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

As she tried to, she could not shake off the feeling that something wrong was going to happen.

Giggling slightly, the brown haired girl leaned forward, motioning Hinata to follow suit.

"Not many people know this, but Uchiha Sasuke is transferring _here_," She squeaked out in a whisper.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

The image of a pale, blue haired, ebony eyed; scowling boy appeared in her head.

Oh no, not him!

Seeing Hinata's shocked face, Tenten took that as a sign of impending happiness.

"He's the _perfect _candidate for _you_," She giggled, "I mean, it can't get better than two perfect people together! Though I think he's transferring next term."

Forcing a smile, she reached for her pencil, "So in Shakespeare's _Hamlet_, he conveys…"

However, the mention of the "perfect" candidate for her, Hinata's thoughts flew over to the image of a bright haired, scowling boy.

Her lips twitching upwards, she smiled, genuinely this time.

Though to our poor Hinata, Tenten had taken that as, 'Hey, what the heck, she seems interested'.

* * *

Blank

Nothing

Still Blank…

Some people can make a masterpiece whenever they feel like it; others have simple epiphanies every now and then. For our beloved red head, however, it just so seems painting was just not his thing.

Gaara glared at the empty canvas.

That had been empty since last week.

Landscape…?

No, it was too dull.

Still life…?

He hated fruits.

People…?

That _could _be something, but then, he hated people with a passion too. Everyone in the room was so unbelievable unattractive, it'll be wrong. Or as so he thought.

Maybe he could do something abstract, and then just argue that it is what he named it as.

Picking up a paintbrush, he gazed at the set of colors given. Shall he use red? He liked red.

From his left, another paintbrush came, sailing and connected to his smock, splattering yellow paint on it.

Peeling the paintbrush off his smock, he gave his patented glare in the direction it flew from.

"What?"

A wide grin was his answer as Naruto scratched his head, "Oops, I missed. It wasn't supposed to hit you."

Gaara could only shake his head in shame at his teammate, "Naruto, come here."

The naïve boy followed the command and proceeded over to Gaara.

Once within reach, the taller boy poured orange paint over the other and shoved his face at the canvas.

"W-Wha-WHAT," Naruto sputtered as paint from his face dripped onto the floor and everything else as he thrashed about, "was THAT FOR?!?"

Gaara gazed at his not-so-empty-anymore canvas calmly, "Thanks for helping me."

An orange smudge, in the outline faintly of a person's profile was placed a bit off to the right, mouth clearly wide open from the acknowledgment of the blank space. Gaara shrugged, art doesn't really _have _to be centered, it's the meaning it brings.

Now, what should he name it?

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" A happy voice burst through the crowded corridor as a brown haired girl shoved through.

"Huh? Hina-chan…?" Tenten tapped her schoolbag on her leg as she scanned the area, "Where did Hina-chan go so fast after school?"

* * *

Panting slightly, the blue haired girl stopped in front of a gray building, bending forward, her hands on her knees as she gathered in the chilly air. Glancing at her watch, she sighed.

Well, at least I'm only five minutes late this time.

The school was still crowded even then, with various club members heading off on their own. And with her thoughts confirmed: Yes, this was an all-boys school.

As she entered the gate, towards the main building, she sensed many pairs of eyes watching her movements. She felt the blood rush up to her cheeks, tinting it slightly as she heard some whispers.

"Who's the chick? She's kinda cute," One boy turned to his friend.

"I dunno. Only female I know here is that hag Tsunade who teaches physiology," His friend mused.

She quickened her pace towards the room.

What room was it again? B-1? Or was it D-1?

Glancing around nervously, she spotted a familiar red head beside the lockers. Immediately, she felt her stomach flutter and her hands twitching slightly from the anxiousness. Slowly the figure turned around, his eyes falling on her.

He nodded at her, "Hyuuga-san."

"A-Ah," Stuttering as she bowed, cheeks red, "H-Hajimemashite, Sabaku-san."

Gaara turned around, his hands in his pockets as he slung a black duffel bag over his shoulder. Hinata followed, stepping slightly behind him, musing to herself.

Wow, Sabaku-san is almost a whole head taller than I am. I think he's taller than the other guys are too.

That was when he stopped and she almost ran first face into his bag.

Darn…

She mentally yelled at herself for being so clumsy in front of him. This was the second time she almost ran into him. Well, actually, she did run into him the first time.

"Uhm," He reached into his bag and pulled out a small object, and handed it to her.

"Huh?" She took the object, her fingers grazing against his palm slightly and she could feel the color rush up again.

"M-My phone!" She held it in her hands as she bowed again, "Doomo arigatoo."

His only reply was a short, "Aa," as he started walking again.

"E-Eh," She had to jog slightly to catch up with his quick strides.

Guys stopped to stare as she strode past them, following Gaara.

"Whoa, how'd Sabaku get a chick like her?"

To get away from it, she quickened her steps, eventually stepping slightly on Gaara's ankle.

"G-Gomen nasai!"

He continued his paced, but turned his head around slightly, addressing her, "You're very clumsy."

"A-Ah…"

Oh no, now he thinks I'm irresponsible and uncoordinated! I don't want him to think that! Really, Sabaku-san, I'm very much responsible and I'm not as uncoordinated as you think. I just don't act well—

"We're here," He slid open the door and stepped inside, she followed suit.

"Ah! It's Hinata-hime!" A tall figure sauntered over to them, trying to shoo away Gaara, who stood in front of her. Or more like she hid behind him as the figure approached.

"Now, now Gaara, you must share her with everyone too!" A lazy drawn out voice came from the person staring down, with a hint of teasing.

All Gaara did was stare back, unfazed, as his mouth opened slowly, accentuating each word, "Kakashi-_sensei_, you're a pervert."

The silver haired man sighed and shrugged, "Kids these days don't enjoy themselves enough," strolling back to his seat on the other side of the room.

Usually teacher's desks were centered in front of the room, however Kakashi-sensei had his slanted at the far corner, leaving the whole front empty.

She felt his presence leave, moving towards the other guys who sat at the spot they were last time. Naruto and Kiba waved at her and she returned a weak hello in their direction. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the center.

Here we go again…

* * *

"Renshuu?" She blinked and looked at the five boys with their bags on the floor. She took a glance around the spacious gym.

"Soo desu," Shino replied as he folded his jacket neatly, contrasting Naruto and Kiba who frantically shoved their jackets in, or Shikamaru, who just left his lying on the floor lazily.

She blushed when she realized and turned around, facing the window instead.

They're changing!

Being a little interested though, she sneaked a glance at Gaara, who stood there unmoved, hands in his pockets.

He's not changing…?

"Ano, Hina-chan, how are you getting home?" Naruto perked up as he took his shoes off.

"A-Ah," Neji-niisan wasn't home today, "I'm walking, I think."

"Eh?! But it's freezing out there!" Kiba pointed at the slowly darkening sky.

"I-It can't be that bad…" She mused as she watched the setting sun. It was darkening, even though today's session was shorter than last time.

"Let's go before it gets too dark," Gaara stood at the door, his gym bag, now on the floor.

"H-Huh?" Hinata stared, unsure of what he meant.

Gaara sighed. Why the heck was he putting up with this? This girl was slower than a rock. And as uncoordinated. From what he could tell.

"I'll walk you home."

"E-Eh," She blinked, "Really?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I'm gonna let you walk home in the dark by yourself."

This girl…

He shook his head slightly. She definitely had the cute thing down unknowingly. He didn't like her _that _way though. Well…more or less, he couldn't admit he was attracted to the insecure, clumsy girl before him. No, Sabaku Gaara would not let such a thing drive him.

Well, then, a little voice poked, _Why are you offering to walk her home?_

Because…

You're missing part of practice for this half-wit, aren't you?

He knew he really didn't need practice _that _much. Then again, she stated earlier that she really had nothing to do. Why not let her stay a bit and walk her back later?

But he wanted her gone before the rest of the club gets here. She'll be a distraction for them.

No, she'll be a distraction for youuuu! The annoying little voice laughed.

No wait, it added, with slight sadistic humor, _you're scared the other guys might take her! You're JEALOUS that she converses more with—_

it added, with slight sadistic humor, 

Shut up

The door opened as six more members came in, a blond boy patting Gaara on the back, greeting him at the same time snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, our teams back on track!"

Gaara brushed him off, nodding, "You guys get started and warm up, maybe spar a bit. I'll be back in about an hour."

He started out the door, Hinata following.

"Eh? Why?" That was when the blond guy spotted Hinata, a wide grin spreading on his face, "Buchou has a _girlf—_"

Before he could finish, however, a shoe came flying, smacking the poor boy in the head.

"OOPS," Naruto giggled, trying to distract Takeshi from saying something that would end with Gaara pummeling him into the earth, "So much for _your _reaction time."

"Hey! Your aim isn't any better either!"

* * *

Stepping outside quietly, Gaara ignored the earlier comment. Hinata tottered behind, shuffling her feet, her head hanging.

"A-Ano, S-Sabaku-san," She started meekly, "You don't have to walk me home. You'll miss your practice."

Gaara could feel his left eye twitch.

Why is she being so difficult?

He hated to argue. That's probably why he'd always avoided any girls that came too close. Though, Hinata, seemed a bit different to him at first. Probably because she had a brain to begin with, but she just need to use it in certain situations.

She makes it _way _too easy for someone to take advantage of her. Though of course, Gaara would _never _do such a thing.

"I said I was going to walk you home," He answered monotonously, "Or is it you want to walk back by yourself?"

"A-Ah…" She was quiet for a moment, "Gomen nasai."

His eye twitched again.

Does she say sorry to everything?

"For what?"

She looked up, "Eh?" Her eyes looked around nervously, "Uhm…For…Annoying you."

"You are annoying me," Gaara glanced back at her.

His words struck her, and she flinched momentarily, "Gomen nasai," she whispered.

She was irritating with her apologies. He was right when he said women were nothing but trouble. But then again, the only women he interacted with were his sadistic oneesan, Shikamaru's loud girlfriend, and his freakishly strong physiology teacher, Tsunade.

And they were _not _the types to be so easily verbally abused.

I don't think Ino every said 'sorry' to me anytime before…

And he had known Ino since ages.

"That's what I meant. You saying 'sorry' to everything. That's annoying."

"I'm s—" She cut herself off when his words finally registered, "Eh?"

He sighed, "Don't you ever talk back to someone? And its not 'I'm sorry'?"

She kept her eyes on the road, contemplating his words, "No."

That's…kind of sad. Well, someone should count this as community service

He turned slightly to face her with the side of his face, the corners of his mouth lifting up slowly.

"Quit apologizing then. Half the time it's not even your fault."

Turning around, he started walking again.

She made me talk too much…dammit

He actually had a _conversation _going.

Hinata looked up at the retreating boy, a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.

So…he's not angry with me?

Jogging a bit to catch up with him, she tapped his shoulder lightly. He didn't react, but she started to talk anyway.

"Do you…" she hesitated, but continued, "Want to stop by somewhere for coffee or anything? My treat."

He shrugged, kicking at the patches of snow.

"Whatever."

She faltered at his reaction, "Aa, I know…this one really nice tea shop."

His pace slowed down until he was side by side with her. Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She kept her face down, staring at the ground as they moved, him walking at her speed.

"Well?"

"Huh?" She looked over at him, lavender eyes blinking quizzically.

Sighing deeply he shook his head, "Are you going to lead or what?"

"A-Aa, hai," She smiled, embarrassed by her slow reaction. Gaara scowled, looking away from her, but in her own little world, she was happy. Really happy, for the first time in her life.

He's not bad as he makes out to see…

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two: Gaara shuffling behind, Hinata skipping slightly ahead of him, they had some unwelcome eavesdroppers.

A dark blue haired boy leaned against the stone wall, his arms crossed as his black haired companion smiled serenely.

The shorter black haired boy spoke in a soft feminine voice, "So…that's Sabaku Gaara, Furyuu's captain."

"Hn," The other boy stood up straight, heading for the opposite direction, "Pushovers."

End Part VI: Coordinated As A Rock

Hehe, well here's my super delayed chapter I made it a bit longer than usual though. Finals are done with (at least mines are). Thank everyone for sticking with me…haha, I've had the biggest writers block ever. Either that or too preoccupied with trying to figure out author's tone and significance crap for English.

Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you/see you

Renshuu: Practice

Soo desu: That's right

I don't like making up too many original characters, so lest, it took me awhile to figure out which those last two people are. Wanna guess?? XD

Read and Review please! I like feedback constructive criticisms work too!

Ame no Megami


	7. Cream Puffs Are Not Part Of The Convo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Gaara/Hinata pairing. Don't like it? Don't read it.

No Laws To Love: Part VII: Cream Puffs Are Not Part Of This Convo

If there was only one thing in the world he despised of the most—it would have to be _Physics_, and whoever discovered it and made it a mandatory class.

But then again, things never seem to work out to our beloved redhead's wishes; so hence, there were _a lot _of things little Gaara despised of. One is the subject case. The other being the fact that after the match, he would have to cram…and cram…and by Kami-sama, _study his butt off _on a _three-day _weekend. If he failed he'll have to quit the team and take after school cram classes with Kakashi-sensei…

Oh, he could just hear Kakashi-sensei's perverted giggle from inside the crowded gym room.

How the hell is Naruto and Kiba going to pass?

"Iruka-niisan is going to help me extra this weekend!" Naruto wide grin flashed by.

"Even though Shino's grades are low, it's because he just ditches. But he's staying over all three days to help me pass!" Kiba laughed. The other boy just nodded silently.

"Ehh…? I guess I'll just have to stay awake during this test then…" Shikamaru yawned.

Tch

His left hand twitched. He didn't need this stress…

Calm down…Breathe…

He heard a loud wail from above. Blue eyes flickering to the scene before a sigh placed in.

"Kiba."

"HAI!"

The brown haired boy jumped into the ring as a blond boy prompted hopped out and plopped himself down beside Shikamaru, who proceeded with the first aid.

"I-ITAIII! THAT HURTS!" Naruto shrieked as Shikamaru held tightly onto his foot with one hand.

Gaara felt his left eye raising slightly in a questioning look at Shikamaru's chosen equipment.

"_Manicure _scissors, Shikamaru…?"

The brown haired boy let go of the foot momentarily to slap Naruto across the head to calm him down. With that, Naruto resorted to pitiful sniffling.

"B-But…it _hurts_."

The ponytailed boy sighed, "Naa, this is what you get for not cutting your toenails. You slightly broke your big toenail, quit moving and let me cut the hanging part off. Meh, this is so troublesome."

"But I DID cut my toenails last night!" Naruto pointed at the other toes, wailing loudly.

Gaara buried his head in his hands.

This is idiotic…

"Apparently you forgot this one toe."

"ITAIII!"

"I said quit moving!"

The said blond boy squirmed only more as he watched the set of manicure scissors close in on his big toe behind his fingers.

"Mann, why do I have to be playing nurse," Shikamaru mumbled, "Why can't Shino do it. He's just sitting there staring at us. Geez, this is even more work than being…" He sighed. Talking was tiring too. He'll just complain in his head for now. Other complaints can be made on his Xanga site. That is if he has enough energy to even go and sit himself in front of the computer…and then commence typing…

The fore-mentioned boy hiding behind black shades gave a low grunt, "That's because I'm up next if Kiba was to go down."

Gaara glanced back at his teammates, "That won't be necessary."

* * *

On the stands, unnoticed, two pale hands grasped at a pink box nervously. Cheeks slightly tinged, the girl looked down, unsure.

Na…t-they didn't really invite me…maybe I shouldn't be here…

She glanced up at the match again. Naruto had taken on two guys in a row, and now was Kiba's turn." Hinata picked up the pamphlet beside her.

Furyuu vs Suugaku

Five people team from each school participate. Switching in and out. Suugaku's already on their third fighter, while Furyuu's only on their second.

"Nee…? Is this your first time watching?" A blonde girl sat herself down beside Hinata. She had large, pretty eyes, and her hair tied up. Hinata felt herself flush.

Wow, she's beautiful. Like a model!

"U-uhm, hai…"

"The rules just got more confusing this year too. Apparently, instead of winning three matches out of five, any fighter can remain in for as long as they can. Once they switch out though, they cannot switch back in, and if they do not switch out in time with a replacement, they lose the match. That is why all the teams have to have at least one instant ready fighter. However if a team wins three consecutive matches, then it determines the winner automatically." The girl explained, smiling at her.

"Aa, I understand," Hinata nodded, "Arigatou…uhm…"

"Temari," The girl reached, "And you are…?"

Hinata returned the handshake, "Hinata."

"Are you part of Suugaku, Hinata-san?" Temari smiled, "I doubt you're from Furyuu."

"Aa, iie," She shook her head, "I'm not from Suugaku either. I'm here watching a friend."

Hinata could've smacked herself for that. She wasn't here just for Gaara. It was for the whole team…right?

"Ahh…!" Temari's smiled, "Care to share who the lucky guy is?" She scanned the ring and pointed at the Suugaku's captain, a black haired boy wearing a white cap. "He's cute…"

"Iie…" She blushed.

It wasn't exactly easy to tell someone.

"I-I'm a friend of S-Sabaku-san, Uzumaki-san, and Inuzuka-san…" Her voice died out after the mention of Gaara's name.

"Ooh?" Temari's eyebrow raised, "Honto ni?" But it didn't really matter, since it seemed like Temari wasn't even listening after Sabaku was mentioned.

Hinata glanced down, playing with her fingers, "H-Hai. I-I wanted to cheer him—uh them on…"

"I didn't know that socially-inept boy had it in him!" Temari grinned, a more or less devious grin.

"_Socially-inept?_" Hinata managed to squeak out.

Temari-san KNOWS Gaara!

"Ne, so how did Gaa-chan get such a cute girlfriend like you?" She winked at the blushing girl.

"A-Ah, I'm not his g-girlfriend…I'm just a f-friend…"

"Aww," The other girl laughed, "Now you're just being shy!"

"B-But…"

Temari wagged a finger in front of her face, "You wouldn't get so worked up over a guy if you didn't like them, would you?"

If there was a larger power acting upon them, Hinata would've bowed down on her hands and knees gratefully. In this case it was the game announcer as he interrupted Temari-san from poking out the truth.

"Match set. Furyuu wins by three consecutive wins."

"YAYYY!" The crowd beside them cheered.

"Tch," Temari stayed seated, "Gaa-chan didn't even go up there and at least show off for you a bit…"

She stood up, "Well, let's go congratulate them on their first win of the season!"

"A-Ah…" Hinata stuttered, "They don't know I came…"

"Ohh?" She scratched her head, "Well it'll be a great surprise!"

Hinata could only protest slightly as she was dragged down the stands.

* * *

As they made their way down, Hinata could see Gaara and the others glance up at the two of them pushing their way through. Well, more or less Temari, since everyone seemed to move aside for her.

Gaara blinked confusedly at the blonde girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Geez, couldn't expect a better welcome back then this," Temari tapped her nose, "Well, can't get your hopes up for Gaa-chan…though…"

She stepped aside to show Hinata, who hid behind her.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba and Naruto greeted as they launched towards her.

Temari moved beside Gaara, who looked no more pleased than he did before as she poked him.

"Eh? You aren't going to at least give your girlfriend a hug or something."

Naruto and Kiba stopped in mid scramble for the treats Hinata brought, Shikamaru blinked awake from his nap, and Shino dropped his gym bag.

"_Girlfriend?_"

Gaara could only suppress the rage against his blunt sister to only a slight twitch above his left eye, "You think of crazy and crazier things every time you come back, Oneesan. Quit making things up."

He eyes flickered to the crowded girl holding a pink box of pastries. Her face was an exact replica of the box color.

Gaara's oneesan…! I-I…

She colored immediately. She just implied to Gaara's sister that she _liked _him!

Now only to get it to match the color of your hair!

Gaara's annoying subconscious kicked in again.

Ne ne, since you're so stupid, and she's so smart, why don't you ask her!

No, was the prompt answer. Sabaku Gaara would not stoop so low as to ask for help.

So it's your pride over…a cream puff?

We're not talking about cream puffs, idiot.

You're the idiot

You're the one talking about cream puffs. That is highly irrelevant.

You're the one talking to yourself again…

His subconscious cackled.

Gaara sighed and followed the others out the room, keeping his eyes on the blushing girl chatting with his Neesan and teammates.

There was no way to escape it now…

They made their way to the bus stop. Hinata glanced back at the spaced out Gaara pacing steadily behind the group. As she turned back to face front, she spotted Temari wink at her, and again, she turned red.

Gaara didn't seem to notice, and neither did anyone else, and Hinata forced a smile. She'd came all this way to try to speak to Gaara, but he was probably tired. She didn't want to bother him.

"Ne, Hinata-chan," Naruto poked, "Me and Kiba are—"

"Kiba and I," Temari interjected.

"Whatever," Naruto waved her off as she and Shikamaru turned a left, going to Ino's house to visit the other girl who was down with a cold.

"Anyway, Kiba and me are going to get something to eat. I think Shino's coming too. You wanna come?"

"Iie," She shook her head, "That's okay, I have to get home anyway."

"Okay then," They walked off, waving, "See ya, Hinata-chan! Gaara!"

Gaara!

Her mind struck her frozen. She had forgotten the solemn boy walking behind them was still there at the bus stop.

"A-Aa…You're taking the bus too?" Hinata could've slapped herself for the question.

Of course he is! Why would he be standing there at the stop?

Gaara shrugged.

She didn't say anything else and silence engulfed them.

"You're taking the bus?"

She glanced over at him, the cloudy sky really made him stand out against the whitish-gray background.

"H-Hai, that's how I got here today…"

From a distance, she could see the bus coming, "A-Aa…there's my bus…"

He glanced over at it, then back at her, making her blush under his gaze.

"Are…you busy this weekend?"

"Huh?"

It took her a full five seconds to process his question.

Is..is…

"I-Iie…"

He took a deep breath.

"Do…do you think you can…tutor me extra in physics?"

Hinata could've slapped herself silly.

Of course he would ask for that…

She was getting ahead of herself for a minute there…

"H-Hai…that'll be okay…" She smiled. Well, at least she could spend her time with him.

"I'll meet you…at the library then…at 10?"

She nodded as the bus stopped in front of them. The doors slid open and she stepped up. Hinata turned around and looked quizzically at the boy who stood there rooted.

He kept his gaze off her, but at the distance, as he pulled his bag onto his shoulders, "See you, Hyuuga-san." And proceeded to walk back the way that they head before.

Hinata could only stare as the doors shut and the bus started moving.

He…He waited with me…

She felt herself smile.

Maybe, maybe there was that one small chance that he felt the same.

* * *

Gaara grunted.

A whole weekend spent with her…

You know you like the idea of it…

Why don't you go bury yourself somewhere

Can't do that, **Gaa-chan**

**

* * *

**

"What an idiotic boy," A loud sigh could be heard.

Temari scratched her head, "And I thought Kankuro was slow."

End Part VII: Cream Puffs Are Not Part Of This Convo

I realized how lazy I am getting…haha XD

Sorry for the long update Thank you for the reviews, made me feel like I should be getting this done faster. I have winter break too, so sat here for three days XD your reviews really made me do this faster!

Thank you!

Read and Review!

Ame no Megami


	8. Don't Hurt Yourself Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Gaara/Hinata pairing

No Laws To Love: Part VIII: Don't Hurt Yourself Thinking

Her fingers twiddled idly as she stared up at the vast ceiling of the structure. Around her, high shelves of volumes loomed over her small stature. Turning around slightly, she faced the large window that viewed a small garden with a mini foutaine, frozen at this time of year.

Hinatas' large coat hung on the chair beside her as her light blue bag lay carelessly in front of her on the wooden table.

Glancing at the clock, she sighed and leaned back.

I'm such a dummy!

Being overexcited on their weekend meeting, she had arrived prior to their meeting time.

I doubt Gaara's happy about spending time with me on a Saturday…it is on a boring subject anyway…

Gaara…

Thinking about it now, she'd barely known him for a month. Probably three weeks at most—but that didn't stop for this small infatuation.

Okay, so infatuation was a tad understatement. But there was just something…very entrancing about the solemn and occasionally sadistic boy.

Besides the fact that he stood out like red sock in the whites only pile of laundry. She giggled at that connection.

"Hrm…?"

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts to a tired looking boy in front of her.

"Ah…O-Ohayoo…"

Ahh…now he thinks I'm passed weird! Laughing by myself!

Either Gaara had not heard her giggle, but merely addressed her, or he ignored her self-conversations, the red head said nothing else afterwards, but returned her "hello" with a slight grunt.

Gaara seated himself down slowly, blinking at the table, confused.

All in all, Sabaku Gaara was _not _a morning person.

The bag slipping off his shoulder finished it's intended journey and plopped carelessly onto the ground as he yawned, scratching his head slightly. He had _totally _forgotten he _never _woke up anytime before 1PM on a weekend. And then last night was helping Temari unpack back into her room. That took a long time.

He pulled out his book and set it on the table with a _thump_.

"A-Ano…what part do you need help with…?"

He stared up at her through sleepy eyes. Hinata blushed at his forwardness.

"…everything…"

The brief silence said more than anything else.

"E-Ehhh!"

But…Gaara…was doing his work great during the class lessons…

"Uhm…just the second half of the book…chapter 27…I think…" He rubbed his eye.

It was a cute sight indeed to Hinata—besides from her real task—but a sleepy Gaara with tousled hair was not a common sight.

Gaara watched the girl blearily as she flipped through the pages of the chapter on electrical charge, trying to find where to start.

How could she be so…awake…in the morning?

Like always, his subconscious chose that as a start to their lively conversation. _You should be more attentive…it might show that you're not at all interested in her._

_I'm **not **interested in her_

The snarky little conscience smirked, if it could. _Then why are you spending the weekend with her…?_

_We're at the library_

It struck back. _Alone._

_She's helping me with physics…it's a school related topic…_

The little voice rolled its imaginary eyes. _You could've asked Temari…she's a genius._

_Temari's busy today_

Being as always, _Or **is **she?_

_Why do you always have to be suspicious?_

It shot back. _You're the one suspicious, I **am **you, smartass._

"A-Ano…Sabaku-san, we'll start here…" She turned the book around, so he could read it, she teaching reading it upside down.

"O-Okay, we'll start with the simple rule that…Charges of the same repel each other, and charges…"

* * *

She stared long and hard at the cup of tea seated in front of her, afraid that if she looked up, she'll start blushing again like crazy. 

Gaara had asked her to go to dinner. They had spent all morning and afternoon in the library that none had the chance to go eat—sides from the granola bars they ate while no one's looking.

"A-Ano…we went through everything and you understand…so…you wouldn't need my help tomorrow…?"

"No," He answered promptly.

"Oh," was all she could reply at first, "Okay."

This would probably be the last time she would see him. Monday was his final in the class, and then they wouldn't need her to come and help them anymore. She would be back to her old schedule.

Gaara glanced at her sad face. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt for the blue haired girl.

"Our…next match will be a district match…"

She glanced up at him. His face was unreadable, but…

Is he inviting me…?

"Temari-nee and Kankuro-nii are back…so we'll be going to dinner too…"

His brain shot at him. _Come on already, cut to the chase._

He blinked a few times.

Would this be like asking a girl out…?

He'd never done it before, even though he had a few girls ask him, he had always blatantly ignored them.

His conscious snickered. _It's not like you haven't asked Hinata-chan out before…remember this morning?_

_We already went through this, it was **not **a date_

The voice got a tad suspicious to Gaara. _Oh? "We"? Are you signifying that I am not part of you?_

This made him ponder.

That was a good question alright. Who the heck _was _he talking to all the time then? Okay, so he was a little anti-social, doesn't mean he goes and sprouts another person in his head.

Out of the question too, Gaara did _not _have an imaginary friend. Not now, not ever.

Hinata stared at the boy before her. He had a very thoughtful look on his face.

Is there something wrong with me?

She calmed down her thoughts. She hadn't done anything wrong…not yet, at least.

"Do…you…want to join us?"

"Huh?"

Was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Ah, nevermind…if you're busy then that's just—"

"Eh?" She cut him off, just as the words before sunk in.

He invited me!

Oh, if she were any other girl, she would've leaped for joy. But being Hinata, she stood there and stared at him for centuries as a blush crept on both of their faces and Gaara turned his face to the side, looking down.

"I-I…I'd love to…"

* * *

It took all the effort in her little body not to skip up the stairs as she passed by Neji and Hanabi in the living room, humming a soft tune. 

Of course it wasn't a date! There would be the others there too…but it was just the fact that he had _invited _her made her feel all giddy.

The long haired boy took his eyes off the TV long enough to glance at his happy cousin to figure out that _something _was going on.

Also the fact that she never went out as much as she did the past few weeks. She rarely had any visitors either, except for that strange boy with the red hair that was _exceptionally _rude to Neji.

So let's put it this way, Neji is _not _a stupid person. He shouldn't ever even be considered in that category. And of course with his quick wits and intelligence, he was able to put two-and-two together to come up with the answer.

Opening his mouth, his brain started to form a witty way to state his newfound information. Neji was smart.

Too bad it took him too long to say something.

"Ooh, Hina-neechan, you won _first_ place for the poetry contest!" Hanabi exclaimed as she remembered about the letter they received in the afternoon, "Congratulations!"

"A-Ah…Arigatou Hanabi, I received a phone call this morning already," She smiled fondly at her energetic younger sister.

Poor Neji was struck speechless now, as he had the contest to consider too…

She _could _be overjoyed about winning the contest…but Hinata _always _won any writing contest she entered, then again, the prize was a pretty large sum of money. But…Hinata didn't _need _the money…but…

Neji's head was spinning, as the result of being _way _too intelligent, he often took in too much, and end up saying nothing in the whole matter. So to save himself, he turned back to the TV with a slight 'hn' and forget about whatever he had deducted then.

Half-bouncing up the stairs, Hinata ran into her mother, who was striding down gracefully, fixing her dress.

"Ne, Hinata, go get dressed, we're having guests over," With that, her willowy mother bent over the railing, raising her voice slightly, "Neji, Hanabi, go get dressed."

The Hyuuga mistress then proceeded down the stairs, checking the status of her household.

"O-Okaasan…who's coming…?" She asked hesitantly.

Her mother clapped her hands together delightfully as she turned around to face her beautiful, yet shy daughter, "Some old family friends. Go wear that dress I had Misao make for you to Ayame's party, but you got sick and couldn't go."

Hinata's face reddened, "T-That dress…? B-But Okaasan…that was a…"

"We don't have much time, they could be here any minute. Go put that dress on."

With no further argument, Hinata closed her door and fished out the black and red dress. Sighing, she made her way to her private bathroom for a quick shower.

She had gotten sick on Ayame's party on purpose, so she didn't have to wear _this _dress.

Feeling a bit more refreshed, she picked up the silky material and slipped it on. It stopped mid-thigh with a few red sheer ruffles diagonally down and hung onto her tightly, revealing the curves her school uniform usually covered. It resembled a shortened version of a tango dress.

Drying her hair, she heard a small knock on her door and Hanabi's muffled voice on the other side.

"Ne, they're here."

She quickly applied some makeup to look presentable and joined her sister on top of the staircase, waiting for Neji. Hanabi was dressed in something similar, though it was blue and black instead. Neji came out, straightening his tie, irritated look on his face. He _hated _social outings.

There was a lady and a man downstairs with her parents and they talked in low voices and acted just like her parents. Must be of the same status for her parents to make such a private dinner.

"Ah, here are my two daughters, and nephew," Her mother ushered them in front of the guests. The lady had a friendly smile on her face, but the man resembled her father in the strict visage.

She bowed politely as her sister and Neji did the same, "Nice to meet you. My name is Hinata."

"Hanabi, pleasure to meet you."

"Neji," He bowed lower than the other two.

"Ah, well, you should meet our sons!" The lady looked at Hinata expectantly, who blushed under her gaze.

Two boys dressed in navy blue dress shirts and black slacks walked out into the opening from the living room. They were almost identical except for the height difference. The tall one had long black hair and the shorter one had short spiky, dark blue hair.

The first one smiled at her and bowed, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, and this is my younger brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the scantily clad girls in front of him and gazed off somewhere else with a slight 'hn'.

By that time, the parents had already left and Sasuke's behavior went unnoticed—except for Hanabi.

She walked right by him and scoffed as she entered the living room, "How rude," she commented. Neji smirked, shaking his head as she followed his abrasive cousin.

Hinata blinked as Sasuke's gaze fell on her.

"What?" He snapped.

"N-Nothing…" She stuttered and ran off after her sister and cousin, leaving the two Uchiha brothers in the guest room.

Itachi turned and smirk at Sasuke, who stuck his hands in his pocket and flopped down on the nearest chair.

"She's cute," His older brother teased, "I don't know why you have to be that mean."

Sasuke frowned at his brother.

He remembered her…he had seen her before.

Sabaku Gaara's…girlfriend…

The spiky haired boy smirked. Maybe there was more than one way to win against that guy.

He stood up and proceeded towards the living room.

"Ooh," Itachi exclaimed, "So you _do _think so!"

Sasuke frowned at his rambling brother. He didn't even know what Itachi was ranting about anymore. Years living with him, Sasuke formed an ability to zone out non-stopping chatterboxes.

"Whatever."

Now, to find Hinata…

End Part VIII: Don't Hurt Yourself Thinking

Wow…it's been ages since I've had time to sit down and do this. I really want to thank everyone for taking your time to review this and such. It's been a great reminder for me that I still need to finish this XD I know there's a lot of errors…but I really don't have much time to go back and reread as I usually do anymore so thanks for pointing out the mistakes!

THANKSSSSSSS!

Ame no Megami


	9. Staring Is Rude

No Laws To Love: Part IX: Staring Is Rude

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you," The dark haired boy bowed to his new classmates, smirking slightly as he caught at small figure in the front corner slide down in her chair slightly. He could have some fun with this matter, and at the same time, win this year's trophy.

Not that he was going through all this trouble for a trophy. It was his ego on stake. He would _not _lose this year. How humiliating it was the previous, when the arrogant red head's team beat his—and the other boy had the guts to step out. Sasuke fumed at the incident.

A small grin crept up on Furyuu's captain as he angled himself, looking away from Seito's captain.

"Ne, Uchiha-san, my team can beat yours, even without me. I'll put my alternative fighter in as me and claim Nara as vice-captain."

Sasukes hands clenched tightly, even without their captain, they won all three matches consecutively. If Sasuke can't get them as a team, he'll just have to tear the team apart…starting from their captain. And as notes from Haku goes, Sabaku has something going one with the cute class president of Kade.

His eyes shifted over to the far left at the slim figure fidgeting in her desk. Hinata noticed his gaze; it wasn't hard, since he wasn't trying to hide it at all.

Sasuke, was, after all, called a genius. The whole class saw the prolonged glance and exchanged: Sasuke's sweet smile, and Hinata immediate blush.

That was all he needed. This was, of course, a high school…and there, news travels fast.

Now how would Sabaku feel…when what **he **desires, cannot be his?

If it were humanely possible, Hinata would just like to disappear at that moment. She felt that all eyes were on her, expectantly as they watched the whole eye contact between her and Uchiha-san.

The brown haired girl beside her giggled when their teacher left them to their projects as she slid her desk beside Hinata's.

"I think he already likes you, Hina-chan," Tenten gushed, "AH! You're so lucky!"

Hinata shuddered at her friend's statement.

If only dear Tenten knew what had gone on two nights ago.

Hinata sat herself down beside Neji, leaving space for Hanabi, since the other girl had gone to get some snacks. Pulling consciously at her short dress, Hinata tried to concentrate on the screen ahead, knowing that something was watching her.

Neji was the first one to speak, turning around annoyed at the boy standing behind them, crossing his arm. He did **not **like the gaze the younger Uchiha was shooting at his cousin.

The timid girl turned around slowly to face the boy also. He was a guest, and she was the hostess, her parents would reprimand her for not treating a guest appropriately, though his stare was highly unnerving. At least Gaara's interested her. This one just scares her. For some reason, it seemed to hide an alternative motive to it.

He seemed to stare at her for centuries before Neji broke the silence, "Is there something wrong?" he asked, slightly irked.

Sasuke cast the other boy a smug look, "Is someone sitting there?" He pointed at the empty seat beside Hinata.

"A-Ah…" She had no idea what to say at that moment. It was Hanabi's seat, but she couldn't be rude to a guest!

"That's Hanabi's seat," Neji interjected, he absolutely didn't like this guy, "Why don't you sit over there." He gestured to the single couch chairs aligned at an angle from the large couch.

The Uchiha glared at him, "Ah, but due to my eyesight problems, I rather sit directly in front of the TV." With that, he invited himself to the seat right beside Hinata, who whimpered fearfully.

Neji scoffed and muttered something incomprehensible under his breath beside her, and Hinata calmed down.

It was just a weird premonition, that's all…right? There's nothing wrong with Uchiha-san, nothing at all…she shouldn't even be worrying this much over a first impression. He was raised in a high classed family; therefore, it was okay…right?

Boy, if she had known her first instincts were always the best one, she would've gone after Hanabi.

He kept on turning to the side, staring at her, just gazing at her profile shamelessly. He knew she knew that he was looking at her and did not try to hide the fact either. Every time her eye dart to the left to see him, he would smile at her, making her blush and rivet back to the TV screen, as if nothing had happen.

Until a servant came in asking for Neji, and Hanabi had gone off to a bathroom break.

"Neji-san, Hyuuga-sama asks for your presence in the waiting room," The brown haired maid delivered.

Reluctantly, Neji got off the couch, giving Hinata a look as his eye dart to the boy beside her.

He nodded at Hinata and left quietly. Trying to seem too nervous, the white-eyed girl turned back to the screen, pretending to be interested in the drama.

"Maa, this is kind of boring, don't you think?" Sasuke smiled at her as she stammered an answer.

"A-Ano…I like watching…this," she twisted her fingers. If only he didn't look at her that way!

He didn't answer her, but he didn't stop looking at her either. Hinata said nothing, but ignored the wandering eyes.

"Ne, I think you're really pretty," He tilted his head so he could see the front of her face more.

That was the last he said before she had stood up and left the room awkwardly, saying she had to go to the bathroom.

Tenten was still ranting some nonsense to herself and Hinata took that chance to steal a glance behind her, where the dark haired boy had been placed.

Onyx eyes locked with hers immediately and Hinata reeled back, blushing.

He's been staring at me!

Biting her lip she tried to think of possibilities. Uchiha-san was indeed good-looking; however, he just doesn't attract her like Gaara did.

Wait

Her mind stopped. Did she just admit she preferred Gaara to Uchiha-san?

Well, of course, Gaara has that attractive, mysterious, bad boy, sexy—

Then again, so does Uchiha-san. But she _liked _Gaara's compliments, if he ever gave any to her. Uchiha-san on the other hand…was just plain freaky.

Maybe he's just being nice? Yeah…that could be it.

There were plenty of other girls prettier than her; he must've just been raised with excellent manners. That's all. There's nothing to be afraid of.

He's not a freaky stalker, schizophrenic…or anything, he was just being nice…Calm down, Hinata…

She let out a deep sigh; she was just getting over paranoid.

* * *

Tapping the pen against the table, mildly irritated, Gaara growled under his breath. Why can't he go yet? He finished the damn final, and was it his fault some stupid people were still taking their sweet time? 

He looked over his shoulder to see Shikamaru snoring again. That guy. He finished the thing in thirty minutes. It took Gaara around an hour and the other three a bit more than an hour.

Tomorrow is the district matches and they needed to get in shape. Or at least work out a bit, he trusted these guys to do their best. Though they were going against Taka's team. They had won last year, but that was also due to the fact Saji wasn't on the team. Then again, neither was Gaara. That had to be taken into account too.

He had injured his shoulder before the finals and had to step out during both the district finals and the whole regional tournament.

"Pens down." and the clinking of a few pens were heard as they hit the desk. The rest of them stared at the voice, unfazed.

"Congratulations to those who got through this test!" Kakashi-sensei's happy, yet somewhat perverted voice announced to the unenthusiastic groans of the occupants of the room.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Kakashi-sensei might as well taught at an all girls' school. He'd seen how Kakashi-sensei…er…well most of the other sensei's stare at Tsunade-sensei's breasts. Like that wasn't obvious, that woman could use those as a weap—

"Gaara?" A finger poked him.

Yes, that's right, _poked_. It wasn't a slight tap, a touch or maybe a small shake. It had been a poke, which wasn't a light poke either, or one of those harder taps. The poke had been the ones that fall in the 'haha, I'm going to poke you really hard, just because I feel like it', the kind where the person probably wanted to leave an indent in your skin.

Turning to the side quickly, Gaara gave them his patented 'What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing' glares.

If it had been any other person, they would've shrunk back and curled up in a corner.

However, this was Naruto we're talking about and he retaliated in a 'Duh' tone.

"Sensei said pass your _test _to the left," he signaled to Gaara's test paper that lied clamped under the other boy's elbow.

Gaara picked up the heavy stack of stapled papers and thrust them into the blond boy's face, "Hn."

Naruto beamed back, "Thank you!" As he did the same and tossed the papers to the unfortunate boy beside him carelessly.

"You are all excused," Kakashi-sensei nodded at them as he counted the papers in front of him.

All five boys slung their bags over their shoulder and proceeded out.

Yup, it was time to work again, Shikamaru noted as he yawned and stretched. How fun.

* * *

The coast was clear, all day, as she went out of her way to avoid him at all expenses. Hinata sighed, that boy just made her nervous! There was something she couldn't place her finger on, but just to be safe, she'll avoid any contact with him. 

I hope they're not invited over again. Itachi-san is very nice and charming, however, it's Sasuke-san that' I'm worried about

The older boy had a different charismatic charm to him, and that made her feel more comfortable, besides the fact he doesn't stare a hole into her head.

Hinata sighed,

Oh well, I guess I'll just go home…

There was no more tutoring, since it was Furyuu's finals. She wanted to see Gaara, and not to be rude, all the other boys too. They were a lot of fun to hang out with, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow evening.

With the thought of seeing Gaara the next day, Hinata pulled on her backpack and exited the school with a smile on her face.

Unbeknownst, a dark haired figure, surrounded by girls was waiting outside.

"Maa, Hinata-san, I've been waiting for you," the boy turned around and smiled coolly at her.

Her eyes widened, "U-Uchiha-san!"

Waiting for me?

"Let's walk home together," He outstretched a hand to her.

The blue haired girl just stared, with two things running through her mind.

He waited for me…He wants to walk me home…

"Ano, it's okay Uchiha-san," She tried to softly decline, "I can make it home on my—"

"No, it's fine," Sasuke interjected, "We live near each other's anyway. It's not a problem."

Hinata blinked.

Crap, I need a way to get out of this…

Sasuke was nice, but her subconscious told her otherwise. And usually her first instincts are correct, and Hinata would like to keep herself out of trouble that way.

"Oh…but I have to go pick something up…and it would…take awhile, since it's not on the way home…" She rambled as she made up an excuse.

Please buy it…please buy it…

He gazed at her, which made her color.

I hope he doesn't see through my lie…

"Oh," He stared at her, still smiling, though she could tell he was looking her over, "Alright, that's fine. Have a nice day, Hinata-san."

He bowed politely and started walking away as the trail of girls followed him. She thought she heard one of the girls exclaim that he could walk _her _home.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief as she strolled down the steps slowly.

What am I going to do now? I can't go home yet now

The petite girl gazed up at the milky gray sky. It was still winter, still chilly, as she pulled her jacket closer.

Darn fluctuating weather. I hope it doesn't rain on Gaara's match day

Just then, she was hit with an idea. Why not go pay a surprise visit to the guys? It wasn't like they minded her appearance at their last match.

Then again, today was their practice day; she might just be in the way. She had no business to be there in the first place.

Hinata pouted. What was she to do now?

But wait…

Wasn't today their physics final?

She _had _tutored them in the subject, so it wouldn't be unsuspected that she showed up today. Hinata could just ask them how they felt about the test and that could be her 'errand' she had to run.

Yes, yes that works very well

With her new excuse in mind, Hinata skipped off to the bus stop.

* * *

Gaara exhaled as he landed a punch into his opponent. 

"Kiba, pay attention," the red head frowned at his teammate's short attention span.

The brown haired boy shook his head and pointed behind Gaara, "Look!"

The taller boy turned around as Kiba started waving and yelling, "Hey! Hinata-chan! Over here!"

Hinata turned to her right to spot the voice yelling at her. It was Kiba and…oh my oh…

…a _shirtless _Gaara…

The toned arms and abs, perfectly shaped and tanned skin. He wasn't _buff_, though it was tight…oh yes, very very tight and even. She must've stopped breathing.

Her face immediately flushed five shades of pink to red until it almost matched the half-naked boy's hair.

Luckily, guys being guys, and not to mention Kiba and the totally oblivious Gaara, they noted her change of color, however were too shot to put two and two together.

Instead, Kiba came up with an equally stupid question, "Hey, are you hot? You look funny."

That only made the girl feel even more self-conscious, but she was glad he didn't notice it.

Neither did Gaara, who answered Kiba in his monotone 'Duh' voice, "This gym's heated compared to the outside and she's wearing hellah layers."

Hinata cracked a smile, "Gaa-uh-I mean Sabaku-san's right. I think I'll just take off this jacket." She pulled off the large gray overcoat. It was really warm in the gym.

"You can set it over here," Kiba directed her to an area of all duffel bags, "Just put it on top of Gaara's bag." He pointed to the nearest one.

She bent down and gently laid her coat beside his bag as she avoided his shirt that was carelessly thrown on top of it.

Hinata tried; oh did she try, but that body was just so…_irresistible_…

As she was lost in her thoughts, a sudden blur of motion rocketed towards her screaming, "HINA-CHANNN!"

The yellow and orange blur latched onto her, snuggling into her sweater, "You came to visit us!"

The girl blushed at the close contact as Gaara stared with contempt. It wasn't like Gaara hated the guy, no no, Gaara loved Naruto like a brother, however the fact that Naruto was holding onto _his_ girl that—

Whoa…did he just classify Hinata as _his _girl?

_Hahaha…see I told you so! _A delightful voice cackled inside him.

That's not amusing

Gaara ignored the inner annoyance. In the past few days he had figured out a way to not listen to the intruder. That was, not to start talking to him in the first place.

Must ignore. Must ignore

"Practice is over for today. Remember to rest well for the finals tomorrow, Divisions A and B," Gaara noted to the two groups, his and another's. They were Division A, the higher ranking, while Division B was for the beginners.

A chorus of "Yes" were heard throughout the gym and Gaara proceeded to put his shirt back on.

Noooooo

A tiny voice in Hinata's head screamed.

Don't cover the beauty!

As immediately as her subconscious said that, her skin reacted in another tomato red.

I can't believe I just said that!

As they finished packing their stuff and headed out the gym, Hinata decided to put her excuse in action so it didn't seem utterly pointless that she had come.

"So…um…how did the final go?" She smiled shyly at the boys, glancing mildly at Gaara.

* * *

Playing with her fingers and rocking on the heels of her feet, Hinata stared up at the cloudy night sky. The others had left already, and Gaara was waiting with her at the bus stop. She stole a quick glance at the stoic boy beside her. He had his hands stuffed into his jacket as he concentrated on the crack on the ground. 

"Ne, Sabaku-san…" She hesitated as he glanced up mildly at her, "Um…ano, thanks for waiting with me."

He just blinked at her before shrugging nonchalantly, "Temari-nee would kill me if I left a girl standing alone at night."

Hinata smiled lightly. He was just so adorable when he acted like that.

"Well, I'm glad you all did so well on the final…"

He stopped shuffling his feet as he stared up at her, "You were a lot of help, if you didn't know that already."

She blushed as she tried to hold in her happiness. He was _complimenting _her.

"W-Well…you were quick on the subject also. I think you would do better…if you actually listened during class…"

Hinata gave him a weak smile.

The boy turned and stared at her before chuckling lightly, "Yeah…I guess you're right."

He paused a bit, tilting his head to the side as he kept his gaze on her, "But…you make it more interesting."

"H-Huh?" She felt the color rise.

Wha-What did he mean by that?

Gaara looked down at the ground shyly, shrugging as he tried to explain. Apparently she did not get the right idea of what he said. Though then again, that part was true too.

"You're…good at explaining stuff…"

She giggled, "Oh…well…thanks…"

The stood there in total silence for awhile until Gaara turned to her expectantly.

"Hm…?"

"So…you're coming tomorrow, right?"

She nodded, "Of course! I promised, didn't I?"

He hesitated, "Do you…want me to pick you up…?"

"H-Huh?" _Is this going to be…like a date!_

"The finals are held at the Hana Center…so it's kind of far…we can pick you up if you want…"

"T-That'll be great!" It was hard to keep her voice from trembling from the excitement, she accidentally forgot who she was talking to, and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gaara blushed from the close contact, but he was glad she was fine with the situating.

That was when Hinata realized who she was latched onto.

She colored immediately as she stammered for explanation, "S-Sorry about that…I-I just got—"

"It's okay," He coughed lightly, looking away.

A voice suddenly dropped through, "Maa, Hinata-chan, this is where you went."

The two turned around to find the source of the voice.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Her eyes widened.

Crap…why is he here?

"I had to drop by a nearby store to get something," He threw his smirk in Gaara's direction, "I didn't think you'll be here. Why don't I give you a ride home? It might be safer."

"I-Iie…I'm fine…I think I'll just wait for the bus," She stuttered, "I really don't want to bother you this late."

"It's fine, besides, I think Gaara-kun here needs to go home too," He glanced over at Gaara, whose eyes narrowed.

"It's nice to meet you again, Gaara-kun," He smirked.

The red head just stared back dully, "And you are…?"

Seriously, the boy did not register within Gaara's memory, but something told him not to let Hinata go with the guy.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched.

How could he **not **remember me?

"Uchiha Sasuke, recently of Kade, but will be participating with Seito."

He smiled as he caught the look of realization in the other boy's features, quickly, but it was there.

"Oh. Nice to meet you too," Gaara turned around. The bus was coming.

Completely ignoring the other boy, he pointed for Hinata, "I think that's our bus."

She stared back at the red head.

'Our' bus?

Is he coming with her? She boarded the bus, giving Sasuke a quick nod as Gaara climbed on behind her.

"S-Sabaku-san? Is this your bus…?" She asked timidly as they held onto the ceiling railing.

He narrowed his eyes at the disappearing figure in the dark glaring back, "I don't like him."

End: Part IX: Staring Is Rude

I wonder if I updated a little faster this time? Haha, I hope I did, and just for everyone who reviewed and told me to update sooner, I made this chapter a tad bit longer than all my other ones. D Please excuse the grammatical and spelling errors!

Thanks for all the motivation and I'm glad everyone liked this pairing!

Read and Review!

Ame


	10. Flamboyancy and Other Unsaid Truths

Disclaimer: Noope, still don't own Naruto

No Laws to Love: Part X: Flamboyancy and Other Unsaid Truths

_Why is this so damned hard?_

He fidgeted again.

_Because you're an idiot._

Glaring at the door in front of him, he muttered under his breath, "Shut the fuck up, I didn't ask you."

The voice inside his head only chuckled and shot back.

_How sweet, Gaa-chan's first **date** and he's nervous as hell. _

His palms were unusually sweaty for the cold weather and he could feel the heat rise up inside his jacket as his face flushed. It was _not_ a date. He just decided he would accompany her to the stadium, so she wouldn't get lost. Because then, he would have to face her annoying cousin.

_Just ring the doorbell already!_

Taking a deep breath he held up a finger. If only he could see himself now, he would've laughed. Nervous over picking up one girl, it was so stupid. He should be worried over the final district-wide match with Seito instead.

_Do you have to make this so dramatic! RING THE GODDAMNED DOORBELL. _

His index finger tapped the button swiftly, but not soon enough—since as he reached for it, the door opened widely and a blue haired girl ran straight into him, dropping her bag.

"Uhmpf!"

He took a few steps backwards from the collision and reached out, holding onto her arms to stabilize both of them.

She looked up quickly, after realizing who it she had ran into, "S-Sabaku-san!" She squeaked.

Promptly letting go, he coughed and looked away, "Aa…I just came to, uh…"

_Pick you up for our hot date. _His inner voice snorted.

"…pick you up for the tournament." Gaara mentally kicked his subconscious.

Hinata blushed as she stuttered her answer, "I-I was just g-going to wait for y-you out-outside…"

_So I don't have to answer to Neji-niisan if he answers the door…_

She bowed slightly, thanking him. Gaara could feel his face tint up like the pink clips in her hair.

_Hinata-chan_ _looks cute today, doesn't she?_

Gaara could only cough an answer to both Hinata's thanks and his subconscious's comment. But he could agree for once, how nicely a soft pink color went with her light skin color and dark hair. The knee-length skirt ruffled a bit in the cold breeze—which only lead his perverted inner voice to make more jokes. He could only make a slight gesture to her that they should be on their way.

Hinata beamed him a smile, "Hai," as she turned around to close the door.

"Neji-niisan, I'm off!"

From inside, Neji glanced back, "Yeah." Even though it was a quick shot and the door was closing, he noticed the bright red hair of her companion. "Who—"

* * *

Hinata could not help but bound happily beside Gaara. He glanced over at the cheery energetic girl beside him. She directed her attention ahead of them, trying not to look down at the ground or him, but every once in awhile, he caught her glancing over at him. 

When she noticed that he saw her, her head would whip back towards the street, her face flushing and she would giggle nervously.

It was contagious.

Her smile. Her laugh.

He could not help but feel a tad bit more loose and free when around her presence. Gaara shook his head and cracked a tiny smile as he stared at the ground.

"N-Ne, Sabaku-san," a slight tap on his arm.

He turned his head to her, the smile, still slightly existent on his features.

"What…were you thinking about?" She blushed at her own question.

"Huh?" He blinked at her unexpected question.

_Shit. _

Her face reddened and she scrambled for words, "A-Ah, sorry…for a-asking. It-It was just that, you…you were smiling…so s-suddenly. So I-I was w-wondering…"

_What kind of question was that Hinata!_

But she had to ask. It was rare that he had such a genuine smile on his face. To put it short, she was just curious what could make him smile so…shyly.

"Aa…I was just thinking…" He looked a bit thoughtful, trying to phrase it correctly, "how-how…nice it was to have you come with me…"

"Eh?" She looked up at him, "C-Come with you?"

He could've slapped himself for that slip-up, "Er, I-I mean…how nice it was of you to come with me—I mean, us—come see us at our tournament."

_Good cover up, kid. Though…heh…you TOTALLY wanted to say that. _

He coughed slightly to cover up his embarrassment, turning his head from her as his face heated up.

"Ah…sou ka…" Hinata beamed at him, "It's my f-first time watching this kind of t-tournament! It was in-incredibly n-nice of you to invite m-me in the first place."

With a huge smile on her face, Hinata waited next to Gaara at the bus stop.

* * *

Twitching randomly, the frustrated boy kicked a nearby duffel bag. 

_What the fuck is taking him so long?_

The dark-haired boy glared in the direction of a smiling long haired boy.

"Anticipating much, aren't we now?"

"Mind your own business," he answered curtly as his attention averted towards the entrance impulsively.

A taller boy approached him, his badge identifying him as the captain, "Ne, Uchiha, you should really loosen up."

He shot the older boy a fixed stare, "I'm going to beat Sabaku."

Kabuto smirked, "Still one-tracked as always," He scouted the arena, "And seeing no redheads here, I'm assuming you're antsy because he's no-show currently."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, _buchou_," Sasuke emphasized sarcastically.

He stuck his hands into his pockets as he stood up, "I'm taking a walk."

Immediately, a crowd of girls behind him cheered, screaming his name as he walked away from the bench. Sasuke turned around and gave them an irritated stare and sighed.

His loss the previous year only made his popularity rise as girls swooned over him, making him things to 'cheer' him up.

He formed a straight line with his mouth, an angry look as he kicked an empty can. Glancing up into the stands again, he noticed his older brother sitting next to some blonde haired chick.

_Feh_…_he's only here for the girls_

Sasuke squinted, trying to get a better look at the girl. She looked familiar, yet, he couldn't place where or when he'd seen her before, but shrugged off that feeling easily. He had many fangirls, she probably gave him something before and tried to coerce him into a date.

_Whatever_

_

* * *

_  
"That's my younger brother," Itachi pointed at the glowering boy stomping around on the arena floor, "Kid needs to loosen up, seriously."

The girl sitting beside him laughed, "He should meet my youngest brother then," She scanned the floor, "Hm, they'll make great silence buddies…if that boy is even here yet…"

She flashed him a smile, "But since they're rivals here, we'll be cheering for opposite teams…"

"Itachi," He answered, "And you are?"

"Temari," She laughed, "And might you be the infamous Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi winked, "It's only a cover. And calling me 'infamous'? I guess I really am more popular than I thought so, Mari-chan."

Temari twirled a few strands of her shoulder length hair, "And still as conceited as ever, I see." How could she ever forget that signature Uchiha self-esteem when he first approached her shamelessly of their broken friendship. The past was past and she gave him the benefit of the doubt to be a better person this time.

"I haven't seen you since graduation and this is how you treat me?" He smirked at the girl beside him. Her expression didn't change much from when he first sat down next to her.

Itachi wasn't stupid—he'd recognize her as soon as he saw her sitting on the stands. Temari changed drastically, but her wittiness and bluntness was still in tack, and Itachi smiled inwardly at the random occurrence they were able to meet.

He glanced quickly at her, Temari was a sharp girl and she would notice if he took too long to indulge in her features.

Her face was more slender and her figure slightly fuller—Mari-chan went from cute to _hot_.

Temari saw the quick look her sent her, quite irritated by his examination of her, but ignored the slight motion, "Went by so fast, I didn't even realize you were gone."

He was silent for awhile before replying to her, "I see you're still bitter about it."

She shot him a frown. Something she never wanted to bring up again, something that broke their friendship and trust, but she was willing to let it go—that was, until he brought it up again.

"My friend is here," She lied, "Gotta go get her."

_And not come back here to sit with you. Bastard. _

Itachi watched silently as she stood up icily and walked off…again. Same as last time, he didn't try to stop her either.

_I just want your forgiveness_

_

* * *

Wow…_

Hinata looked up and scanned the whole arena, amazed by the amount of people that had shown up to watch the district final. There were other teams that had lost earlier there to watch it too. Each team donned their own uniforms, and as she could tell, most were public schools since private schools like hers didn't acknowledge 'fighting' as a type of high-class sport.

She must've stopped in the middle of the floor to stare at the ceiling, because she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"E-Eh?"

Gaara held out a hand to her, "Follow me or you'll get lost in the crowd."

Grabbing onto his hand, her face flushed up, but he already had his back turned to her, walking briskly through the swarms of people just loitering with their friends on the floor instead of the stands.

_I-I'm holding his hand! _

Hinata was dragged along in a daze until she slammed into a guy wearing a different school's uniform. He looked down and glared at her.

"Bitch, watch where you're walki—"

"Is something wrong?"

The guy turned over to see Gaara, who still held her hand and his face turned blank.

"A-Ah…My bad…nothing's wrong," As he quickly stepped aside. Hinata blinked in his direction, the boy obviously had recognized the redhead and cowered in his presence.

Gaara tugged her arm again, motioning them to keep moving, and her legs walked along, but she noticed as soon as Gaara turned his head, the boy from earlier started to nudge his friend.

"_Sabaku's_ _participating. I told you that's how Furyuu made it this far._"

Some glanced, acknowledging him, others gawked—but none moved over enough for him to proceed to his side of the ring at a acceptable pace. At the same time, he was dragging along Hinata, which made him feel most peculiar. His hand felt…funny. And not to mention his stomach. What did they call it again? Fireflies? Something like that buzzing around in his stomach, making him feel lightheaded. Goddamn, he was _nervous _just holding on to her hand.

He tried to squeeze through as fast as possible before his face turns as bright as his hair.

_Aww_…_first you're holding hands…then you protect her. Who knew Gaara was such a sooooftie_

**Shut up**

His palms were getting sweaty from his nervousness and he held onto her hand tighter, trying to pull her through the mob.

Being such a petite person, her body mass couldn't shove through the throng of bystanders as quickly and easy as Gaara, and she could feel her grip loosening.

"N-Ne….S-Saba-ku…san," She tried to call out for him to slow down a bit, but another hand grabbed onto her and her grip on Gaara's hand slipped, leaving her behind.

Hinata turned around to see who had pulled her back, only to meet the dreaded person.

"U-Uchiha-san!" She squeaked in fear and surprise.

_Oh no…_

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke smiled, his frustration lessened now that he had his toy to play around with.

She faltered in answering him, grimacing as he added the suffix to her name. They weren't even that close!

"I didn't think you'll be at something like this," He motioned over at his side of the area, "Were you looking for a seat?"

"A-Ah…i-it's okay," She tried to decline, "I-I'm ca-came here with S-Sabaku-san."

Sasuke's eyes darkened, his suspicions were confirmed, but he wasn't giving up on the fight yet. This girl was…different and he was interested for once.

"Ne, I don't see him," He glanced around quickly, "I'll find you a seat and then you can spot him later. Sabaku-san is participating anyway. You'll get to see him later."

He extended a hand to her, nodding in the opposite direction Gaara had been taking her earlier.

"B-But…you're p-participating too…" She tried to get herself out, "I don't w-want to be a b-bother to you. I-I can find a s-seat on my own."

Sasuke knew where this was going. The girl was already avoidant of him, and her relationship with the guy who wasn't exactly fond of him doesn't help her trust either.

_Fuck, why can't she be more like my other stupid fangirls?_

Sasuke was _not _used to being rejected and this only made him more interested in the girl who, in her right mind was refuting his prince-like stature for some public school brat. He won't take no for an answer either. Hinata had known him first. Too bad she couldn't remember.

Well, it's not like he remembered either, but flipping through old photo albums, he had found about a dozen pictures of him and a pale girl with lavender eyes and short dark blue hair, linking arms in front of various sights. Their parents weren't old friends for nothing.

"It's okay," He grabbed onto her hand as she let out a gasp, "I still have some time, come on."

Hinata slowly dragged her feet behind him, but before they got far, another hand rested on her shoulder.

"Sorry for the trouble, Uchiha" The redhead glared at the other boy, "I momentarily lost her and it was nice of you to help her, but you can go now."

His words held no emotion, but his eyes flashed at the intruder. Overall, Gaara was _not _at all enthusiastic about Sasuke trying to pull Hinata where she didn't want to go.

_Beat him up! You're gonna have to kick his ass anyway. Why not now? He was hitting on your **girlfriend**, you dumbass!_

Gaara only glared. Oh, how he wanted to kick the little rich boy's ass, but that would mean immediate disqualification for pre-match rule-breaking.

The dark-haired boy only stared back knowing that Gaara wasn't someone easy to provoke, but now that he got the Furyuu captain worked up, he would have a chance to redeem himself for last year's loss.

Hinata noticed the tension and slowly slid her hand from Sasuke's grasp as she smiled nervously at Sasuke.

"W-Well, i-it was nice me-meeting you," Out of nervousness, she clutched onto Gaara's jacket, unaware, "G-Goodluck!"

Turning to Gaara she stammered quickly, "I-I think I s-see I-Ino-san over t-there." She lied as she directed his gaze to the stands where a blonde girl was walking down.

That distracted him as Gaara loosened up and answered her, "That's Temari."

Hinata let out a sigh at Gaara's immediate change of attention.

_Boys…_

…_are idiots…_

One minute she could've sworn he was going to go for Uchiha-san's throat, and the next he was correcting her on who she saw on the bleachers.

She glanced back up at him as he lead the way, this time slowly, his arm around her shoulder instead. Paths cleared easier this time, since news traveled fast of Seito's Uchiha and Furyuu's Sabaku recent tension that could've resulted in a fight. Onlookers backed off quickly, hoping they wouldn't be the punching bag for Gaara's displacement of anger.

But Hinata wasn't paying much attention to the others. She radiated pink as she enjoyed the fact that his arm was around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Oh how she just wanted to snuggle into his chest and hug him and…_other stuff_…

Hinata blushed at her thoughts.

His face showed that he was slightly distracted—probably still by Uchiha-san's intrusion. As they neared the stands, he stopped and nodded for her to get on the stairs.

"Temari's up there, you should join her," He shoved his hands into his pockets as he stood there idly.

Hinata nodded back and shuffled her feet slightly.

_Say something!_

Her inner thoughts screamed. She tried to mumble out a few words of luck, but the noise buried her small voice and Hinata ended up staring over his shoulder and twiddling her fingers.

Gaara didn't know what to say. She was probably scared by his anger back then.

_Psh. Or maybe it's because of your lack of social skills? AWKWARD SILENCE!_

_**Go away. I don't need your antagonizing. **_

_I'm just trying to improve your relationships—I mean 'relationship'—singular. _

_**This is exactly what I meant. **_

_Say something heroic! Like…'I will defeat them!' _

_**It's not some cheesy film. You're retarded. **_

_Fine then._ _Live a dull life. See if I care. If you'll actually let me be, I would make your world flamboyantly fun!_

**_Flamboyant's_** **_not a good thing…_**

Hinata looked at the quiet boy questioningly, but decided not to ask about the huge frown on his face.

"N-Ne, Sabaku-san," She blushed, "Goodluck! I-I hope you w-win!"

She leaped forward and hugged him at lightening speed.

Gaara blinked and answered automatically, "A-Ah…"

But by the time his brain registered the event, she was already dashing up the stairs, double speed, bright as a tomato.

_Too slow…too slow…_

His alter-ego cackled at his lost chance to 'grope' the girl. Gaara shook his head and turned towards the area designated for Furyuu.

If this was a determining match for who is worthy of Hinata, he won't allow any mistakes. Gaara looked across the ring and met Sasuke's gaze.

_Chivalrous, now aren't we?_

**_Whatever._** **_But I'll give him a beating…_**

_So he'll never bother your girl again_

_**Yeah **_

_Heh_…_you just admitted…_

_**This isn't a time to joke**_

_Good to see you're serious for once. This'll be fun._

_

* * *

_  
Sasuke received Gaara's patented glare and smirked back in response. He accepted the challenge.

End Part X: Flamboyancy and Other Unsaid Truths

:bows repeatedly:

I'm so sorry on how long it took me to sit down and crunch out another chapter! My last update was more than a year ago, and I apologize terribly for how long it's taken me. I try not to make excuses, but last year was my senior year in highschool then pre-college hectics, and then actually college itself.

But first year of college has ended…and I'm back on track. :smiles:

I don't know how long this one would be, but I'm guessing a few more chapters (at least 2).

There are a lot of grammatical errors, and I'm sorry for that…all my professors say that. 'You have excellent content but your grammar is blah blah blah' --0

Well…I threw in some Itachi/Temari. I don't see much of that around, but I thought that would be interesting. He's a genius, and she's incredibly smart and talent. I'm kind of disappointed I don't see enough of them around. Haha.

Anyway, thanks for all those who waited!

Reviews are always welcomed!

**Ame** **no Megami**


	11. Action and Dramatization

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But oh, how I want Gaara.

Warnings: Gaara/Hinata, Itachi/Temari (some)

No Laws to Love: Part XI: Action and Dramatization

She wasn't part of it, but yet, she flinched every time the boy took a hit. Hinata glanced over to the two girls beside her. They were into it—_way _involved. At a point where Nara-kun had been inside the ring, Ino had stood up cheer for him—and curse at the opponent during the round. Temari-san on the other hand, sat with a smirk on her face as the boys cleared out one by one.

The white-haired boy from Seito backed up near the edge of the raised platform and Naruto took the chance to deliver the final blow, using more power in his kick that was promptly blocked to knock the other boy off the ring. Immediately, the next, and last, Seito fighter jumped into the ring to take over. Hinata gulped and shuddered at the gaze the last boy held for the captain of Furyuu. The glare though, was over looked by the current Naruto who celebrated the two-down.

"YEAHH!" The blond boy punched the air in triumph. He had knocked down two of Seito's fighters, putting Furyuu at matchpoint, two fighters left on Furyuu and one left on Seito.

Hinata felt a rush of air as the whole crowd around her stood up and chanted Furyuu—most of them being other public school competitors. One even had the guts to scream out.

"THAT'S RIGHT NARUTO-NII. GIVE IT TO 'EM, THOSE PRIVATE SCHOOL ASSES!"

She turned around to see a young boy—probably only middle school age, with brown spiky hair and goggles hopping onto the bleacher seat itself. Couldn't help but giggle, Hinata felt the rush of the tournament in her also as she stood up and prepared to cheer for Uzumaki-kun, when suddenly he turned back as a command from the redhead.

"E-EH?" Naruto glanced quizzically at his captain as the other boy pulled him down promptly and hopped on the platform himself.

He gave no answer, except keeping his eyes locked with the boy smirking from across the ring. Snapping his neck to his shoulder quickly, he shook out his shoulder and leg cramps from waiting for the final battle.

Hinata could only feel her heart sink as she watched the tension between the two in the ring and she stood there motionless. As if on cue, the rest of the audience silenced slowly. Sasuke wasn't evil—or so Hinata reassured herself, he was just a little _strange_—but they're not allowed to hurt each other that badly, right? She glanced over to Gaara whose usual stoic expression was pressed into one of intention and concentration.

She held her breath. If it was a past feud or something, she had no idea why they were so tensed. But she knew one thing—whatever it was they had at stake, _they were serious_.

* * *

Gaara eyed the boy across from him as they both circled the ring, waiting for the referee to call the start of the match. 

_I'm gonna beat that smirk of yours to the ground and shove it up your ass, Uchiha_

His inner presence added gleefully to his threat, _Don't forget how he scared Hinata-chan!_

Looking right over his conscious' stab of teasing him about Hinata, Gaara only seethed with more anger on the subject matter of how Uchiha decides that he could pick any girl think she's going to follow and heed to his will.

_Conceited bastard_

_I concur_, The voice added its two cents. And for once, they both agreed—making the voice more delighted with its other side, that maybe, just maybe they had something in common.

Hinata was different. She wasn't like the other girls and Gaara would make sure that she won't be harassed by an asshole like Sasuke.

"If you hate me, Uchiha, then fight me," He muttered under his breath, loud enough for only the other boy, "But don't bring Hyuuga-san into this."

The dark haired boy only smirked, "What makes you think I'd be interested in some pea-brain like her?" He scoffed, "She can't even talk correctly."

Sasuke kept his demeanor, though rejecting some of his own words that had been spoken. He didn't mean to taint Hinata's image so badly, but a girl must be blind to be disinterested in him. Of all the girls he was somewhat attracted to it was the one that was uneasy around him. Either way, his pride was on the line.

**READY.**

"Sabaku Gaara," He stated, "I'm going to return that favor from last time." Sasuke slid his feet apart, arms raised as the flag was held.

**SET.**

The redhead only slid into stance.

_You ready kid?_

_**GO!**_

* * *

Hinata's heart lurched as the flag was dropped and immediately the two boys collided.

"Sabaku-san!" She squeaked in a hoarse whisper.

Temari smirked at the outcome of the first move. The girl beside her blinked struck between confusing and amazement.

"E-Eh!" Ino managed to ask.

"Well, _this _is sure new," The older girl commented, and then turned to the confused Hinata to explain.

She tapped her chin with her index finger, "Gaara, you see, is more of a defensive fighter…He…never made the first move in any of the fights before…yet, he's attacking now…"

"N-Never attacking?"

Ino nodded, adding onto Temari, "He's known for the best defensive play yet. Gaara attacks usually at the end—one nice and clean hit to knock the fighter out." She eyed the two boys and blushed at the dark haired one, "But I guess being against the Uchiha…"

The two boys were still in the same position from the first attack. Gaara had lunged forward, striking with a roundhouse—which was blocked by Sauske's forearm and the two held their pose—with the redhead applying more pressure against the arm, trying to break the block.

Hinata roamed back to her habit. She twiddled her fingers aimlessly in nervousness for Gaara's safety—and maybe in pity—Uchiha-san's safety too. It wasn't like they were going to get killed, but this is a pretty loose-ruled sport everyone was betting on.

Remembering her conversation with Gaara when they walked, she wrung her hands in anxious.

"_N-Ne…Sabaku-san?" She held her hands behind her as she glanced over at him._

_His eyes were closed, and neither did he answer her vocally but the slight nod of his head let her proceed. _

"_How…How does winning o-occur? W-When one person forfeits...o-or before it gets too dangerous?" _

_He turned his head and his eyes glance over her sincere face quickly before answering. _

"_Until someone is knocked off the ring," He paused, trying to remember the rules himself, "Or is pulled out from the ring by another member since they're useless by then. If…it's the last fighter on one team…they have a certain amount of time to get back on their feet or the match is over." He finished everything in one breath and Hinata blinked, trying to absorb the information. _

_Gaara_ _shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets. When they're fighting, it's a whole different story from rules._

"_C-Can you be in-injured...badly?"_

"…_Sometimes…"_

* * *

Almost at lightening speed, Gaara had flipped to the side and raised his other leg for a second kick, a higher one to the head. 

In a split, the dark haired boys eyes widened and he broke his stance and slid backwards to avoid the fatal hit. That one could've been a knockout.

Sasuke cursed to himself as he put up his defenses again. This wasn't a time to underestimate an opponent. There was a reason why Gaara was made captain.

_Just because he's never on the offensive, doesn't mean he doesn't have one…huh?_

He readied his fists and lunged at the redhead, starting his own offensive.

_Let's see how versatile Sabaku can be in defense when he wants to go offensive._

Each punch was blocked promptly, a flurry of arms racing back and forth as the audience sat in silence, trying to decipher which attack was made by whom.

Using the moment when he knew Gaara would retaliate, Sasuke duck and swiped Gaara's feet—knocking the other boy backwards.

As he fell, Sasuke lifted his leg and smashed it down on Gaara's abdomen, sending the redhead crashing onto the barely padded platform.

Overestimating Gaara's time to recover from shock, Sasuke took too long to back up which resulted in the redhead's hand gripping onto his ankle. Before he could react, Gaara had pulled him forward to swing his legs overhead into an awkward flip.

The first leg impacted the side of Sasuke's head, throwing him off-balance and the second round that followed it sent him to the ground, landing on his shoulder with a dull thud.

Gaara stumbled slightly after his landing and brought his arm up to cover the newly bruised spot.

The dark haired boy exhaled painfully as he licked the small amount of blood off his lips. The impact was harder than he thought and it resulted in him biting his lip in pain.

_Fuck._

He rolled over and propped himself up slowly, reaching out to massage his throbbing shoulder. Any harder and that could've caused some dislocating. Sasuke glanced up at the opposing boy.

_Heh_…_one to one now._ _At least he's not into hitting someone who's down…_

Hinata could do only but sit at the edge of her seat. Her heart lurched when either boy took a hit. She almost squeaked when Gaara was thrown to the ground.

She could hear Ino mutter beside her.

"Gaara took a pretty hard hit, huh."

The fight had started again as the crowd rose along with them. From the other side, she could hear Seito's cheering squad urging Sasuke on. In contrast to the rehearsed cheering, the Furyuu side retaliated with a loud roar of random phrases. Even Temari was on her feet threatening Gaara to win. Yet, all Hinata could do was twist her fingers until they were pink.

The blonde girl beside her elbowed her playfully, "Come on Hinata-chan," Ino giggled, "Help Gaara-kun win this fight!" She pumped her fist in the air.

Temari smiled behind the other girl, "Don't be shy," She winked, "We're supposed to cheer our men on, right?"

The blood rushed up to her cheeks.

_Do they know! Do I make it so obvious! W-What am I supposed to do!_

She inhaled slowly.

_Grow some backbone Hinata!_

The petite girl stood up shakily and cupped her mouth with her hands. She closed her eyes and drew a breath.

"G-Ganbatte Sa-Sabaku-san!" Her lithe voice rang throughout the stadium.

Hinata opened her eyes and glanced nervously around. When did it get so quiet! She could feel all eyes on her as her face flushed red.

Ino slapped her on the back, "That's the way to go!" As if they were waiting for her, the crowd started their second round of cheers.

* * *

As the other boy's hand connected with his fist, Gaara could faintly hear a voice in the background. Sasuke must've heard it to since he stopped in his attack as both boys glanced quickly to the stands to see a pale girl standing nervously in the crowd. 

_Your girlfriend's cheering for you! _The voice in his head bounced gleefully. _Now you must show your manliness and not disappoint her_

_Shut up. Your advice sucks ass. _

He gripped onto Sasuke's fist and pulled the boy towards him as his other hand clenched into a fist.

The dark haired boy saw the set up and fisted his free hand in attempt to gain the first attack.

This was it. Gaara narrowed his eyes. Their final attack.

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but bite her own lip at the impact of both of their hits. She paled slightly when she heard the crack and tasted the blood on her own lips. Beside her, Ino and Temari grimaced as one boy flew to the side and the other one backwards. As they slammed to the ground, Temari stood up hurriedly. 

"Oh my…FUCK," She jumped into the stands in front of her and proceeded down the stairs, "Gaara!"

* * *

It wasn't like he didn't expect pain or anything, but _fuck_ it hurt like a bitch. He can taste the salty metallic liquid in his mouth and noted at the fact, it probably would stain the platform. Glancing over at the other boy who had flown backwards and now laid on his side, clutching his side—he slowly picked himself up. Wiping off the blood outside his mouth with his sleeve, he eyed the ref warily as he stepped into the ring to check the boy across from him. 

He was down for more than fifteen seconds after Gaara had stood up.

"Winner—FURYUU!"

Gaara could hear his teammates celebrate behind him and for once, he felt, maybe, some accomplishment. He glanced up at the stands to see Temari knocking people down, clearing a path for the girl behind her.

Hinata.

He couldn't help but smile. Even a bit.

Of course, no one saw him smile. Heaven forbid the day that Naruto would catch him smiling to himself.

_I can make this into a sap story…_His conscience prodded

_Now leap over, claim your 'princess' _The voice snickered, _and flaunt it in front of stretcher-boy's face! _

He grunted, _Making_ _fun of an invalid. You're stupid. I'm done. _

_Whatever._ _I was just making a point. You could show him that even if you had lost, Hinata-chan would've still been yours. _

That clicked and he stared at the girl tentatively making her way down the crowded stands.

Would she still go out of her way to talk to him if he had lost to Uchiha and revoke his rights to communicate with her?

"Oh fuck, Gaara!" Temari exclaimed as she stared at her younger brother's bruised face. His teammates hung over his shoulder as Naruto patted his shoulder repeatedly.

His eyes trailed to the shorter girl who was fumbling with her bag as she pulled out a packet of tissues.

"B-Blood!" She managed to squeak out as she held it out to him.

"Ah…" He took her offer, "A-Arigatou, Hyuuga-san…"

As if on cue, Kiba giggled like a little girl, which made everyone turn his way.

"What the hell!" Naruto turned his attention as the brown haired boy pulled them all away from two facing each other.

Kiba winked at the girl, "I think they need their alooone time," he sang as Gaara glared his way.

The blond boy's eyes widen as he was about to blurt out something a hand covered his mouth and dragged him away.

This now, left the two staring in awkward silence at the direction their friends had disappeared.

"D-Does the bruise h-hurt a lot?" Hinata peered tentatively at the mark on his cheek as he wiped the blood off his lips, "I-I…have some ointment…"

"It's okay," He glanced around nervously, "A-Ah Hyuuga-san…"

_Oh save the dramatics_

He felt his eyebrow twitch. Just once. Once. He would ask for that obnoxious voice to shut up.

_Is Gaara-kun mad at me?_ It provoked him.

_You ruined the mood_

It snickered, _Ookay_…_you are such a melodrama. _

In a mimicking voice it pretended to act out a love scene from a soap Gaara had seen on TV.

"Thank…you…for cheering for me…" He coughed out.

Hinata could only blush at his way of showing gratitude, "I-It seemed like…like…s-stalemate…so I thought that it would help…Sabak—"

"Gaara."

"E-Eh?"

"Call me…Gaara…You don't have to be so formal."

That rewarded him with a smile, "Then…Then you can call me H-Hinata."

Only then, and only to her, he cracked a small smile. Very small, mind you, though Gaara was a sensitive person, it was all on the inside. But for this instance, he felt her breaking through his cold demeanor.

"We should go…they're waiting outside for dinner…"

"A-Ah, hai," she followed his direction. It was Gaara's indirect way of inviting her along, and to Hinata, it was fine for now.

"O-Oh!" Her eyes widened and she stopped short.

Gaara turned quizzically at the petite girl.

"I-I forgot to see Uchiha-san!"

He could only frown on the inside. Hinata's friendly nature only made it natural for her to feel bad for anyone hurt—whether she liked them or not.

But putting his man-pride aside, "I'll…walk on over there…"

That earned him another smile, "T-Thanks, Sa-uh-Gaara…kun."

* * *

"Stop it," The disgruntled boy swatted his older brother's attempt to bandage his bruised shoulder and torso. 

"Ne," Itachi sighed, "You are _such _a brat."

"Uhm…ano…Uchiha-san…" A timid voice from behind Itachi spoke up and the older boy turned around briskly.

"Hinata-chan!"

She blushed at the older Uchiha's forwardness.

"Uhm…" She held out a small white container, "I-It'll help with the…b-bruising…"

Sasuke glared up at her, which only made her cower backwards into the boy behind her. His eyes trailed up to the redhead, who now had his hand on Hinata's shoulder to reassure the frightened girl. He frowned.

"I'm fine."

"O-Oh…okay…" Her voice faltered, "W-Well get well soon, Uchiha-san…"

"He'll take it," Itachi piped in, earning him a disapproving glare from the younger Uchiha.

"Uhm…" She handed him the container, "J-Just…apply it to the bruised area…it'll help with the soreness…"

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," He smiled at the retreated girl, "I'm sure Sasuke'll appreciate it."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Itachi glanced down at his sulking brother, "Seems like you lost this one too." He tossed Sasuke the container and picked up his jacket. "I'll see you at home. Call the chauffeur or something if you're not going with Kabuto and them."

Sasuke only grunted an answer as he caught the small white ointment. Whatever Itachi had to do was none of his business.

* * *

"Y-You're not coming with us, T-Temari-san?" Hinata peered at the older girl. 

She grinned at them, "Can't. These boys only want me with them so I can order them alcohol."

"WHAT!" Kiba waved his arms, "It was only _once _did we ask for it! Now you're holding it against us forever!"

Temari shook her head, "Just kidding, I have some reports to write. I'll take you guys out some other time." She waved as she parted ways with them.

"YEAHH!" Naruto skipped ahead, "Time for some ramen!"

Gaara walked behind Hinata as Ino chatted non-stop with the shorter girl about some useless stuff he wasn't interested in. Beside him, Shikamaru yawned.

"She's been talking about this festival thing _all week long_," He stressed the last three words.

Gaara shrugged as he closed his eyes.

_Winter Festival? _

"When is it?"

"E-Eh?" Shikamaru cracked an eye at him. "Man…if you're planning to go," He mumbled to himself, "Then Ino wants to go and then I'll have to take her…ugh…it's so much work…"

Ino turned around at that moment, "We can go over to my house afterwards for movie night!"

Shikamaru could only groan as Kiba and Naruto celebrated and Gaara agreed because of Hinata. He rolled his eyes. How could they not realize their attraction when everyone could? Whatever. It was too much work for him to be the middle man. He'll just shut up and let Ino take care of everything.

* * *

"Mari-chan!" 

A voice from behind her called out.

She pulled her jacket tighter as she let out a breath of cold air before turning around to face the person.

"Itachi…" Refusing to keep eye contact she kept her eyes on the spot over his shoulder.

He paused, before sighing, "Can't…Can't we just _talk _about this like responsible adults?"

She crossed her arms briskly, "Fine. We're talking. Say what you want. I'm listening."

Itachi threw his arms up. This girl was _not _easy forgiving.

"I meant like…over coffee or tea or something…not standing in the freezing street."

All she did was stared past him silently.

Itachi took a step towards her, his gaze lowered to the ground. It was long past due from him now.

"All…It's…ah…I'm…I'm sorry, Mari-chan."

He could hear her sigh from across him.

"Apology accepted," She removed her arms from her chest and placed her hands on her hips, "So can I go now?"

"I'm serious," He stiffened, "Why are you being like this? I apologized."

Temari snapped back, "And I accepted. Get on with it. Life goes on."

"It doesn't seem like it for you. You're still holding that grudge."

She paused, looking up at the sky.

"I was sincere then. Everything," She cracked him a bitter smile, "And you played me for a fool. How'd you think I'd react?"

He faltered before stepping closer to her, "I'm not asking for your forgiveness right now…I'm…asking for a second chance…to show you—that I could be better—you…can decide that for yourself later…"

Itachi circled his arms around the young woman before him as she dropped her arms in defeat.

She gave a bitter laugh as she fought back the tears.

"This is just like a stupid melodrama," Temari muttered.

End Part XI: Action and Dramatization

Whew! Cranked out another one with about a week before schooling chaos starts again. I'll say this like I always do, I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors. I don't have a Beta-reader, and I rarely proof-read my stuff. When I write, it just all comes out and I try to correct as I go along…but I miss some stuff sometimes. This chapter doesn't have much humor to my own liking : Fight scenes are hard to write!

I have a feeling the next chapter will be the final conclusion to this story. To those who have stuck with me, I'm so grateful to you guys.

A new interest of mine is now Itachi/Temari for some reason. There's just not enough of those two out there. If you guys would like a story on those two, then tell me. : It's all about you guys out there!

Thanks so much!

**Ame** **no Megami**


	12. Get With the Program, People!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata, onesided Sasuke/Hinata

No Laws to Love: Part XII: Get With the Program, People!

Hinata twiddled her fingers as she walked silently beside the quiet boy who strode along the street with his eyes closed.

"Uhm…Gaara-san…?" She tried to break the silence.

His eyes opened as he looked over to her questioningly.

"Uh…a-ano…are you going to the w-winter f-festival?" Her voice squeaked at the end as she nervously asked him.

He stuck his hands in his pocket.

Now how would he answer that? Yes? That didn't seem like him. No? But what if she wanted to go?

_You like her_

_**Didn't I tell you to die already?**_

_Denial is the first step towards realization!_

His subconscious was spouting random philosophy facts now and he can't decide whether he really is losing his mind and is a schizophrenic with a split personality or he's just cracking from the stress and it was a temporary problem.

The latter was more convincing.

He never talked to himself like this before. No, of course not…at least he didn't think so.

Sighing, he looked straight at her, "Are you going?"

Hinata pressed her fingers together as a blush crept onto her cheeks, "A-Ah…I-I want to go, h-however …I-Ino-san is going with N-Nara-san and I-I didn't w-want to i-impose on—"

"I'll accompany you then," He didn't let her finish. He understood the gist of it and if he thought of it right, she was asking him to come along with her indirectly.

"A-Ah Arigatou, Gaara-san!" Her whole face flushed pink as she happily hugged him.

He froze on spot. She was _hugging _him.

_Put your arms around her dumbass!_

Before he could move his arms, Hinata had already moved away—her face still pink.

She nervously smiled as she started walking again, him following suit. To be honest, she had wanted to stay in an embrace with him longer, but she felt his body stiffen and he held his breath at her touch, so she had pulled away reluctantly.

His body heat had been so warm compared to the January weather.

"I've…never been to the w-winter festival…" She mused out loud as he cast her a look.

Shrugging slightly, "I go every year. We all go as a group."

"R-Really?"

Taking a deep breath of cold air, he spoke faster than intended, "I can come pick you up."

Hinata blinked before breaking out in smiles again for the second time during their walk. She hugged the jacket closer to her body—not worrying much about the cold gusts of wind that struck at her heating pink cheeks.

He had offered to walk her home, then not only to accompany her to the festival…but to pick her up too. She glanced over at the aloof boy walking beside her, and for once, she wished she could snuggle closer to him and loop her arm in his—like how she had seen girls at school with their boyfriends.

_I wish…Gaara-san…I…_

She couldn't help but giggle to herself as she turned red again. It just struck her then. The little nagging voice that calls out to her every time she sees him, how she worried about him, and how delighted every time he put his attention on her…she had a crush on him!

_I…like…Gaara-san_

Her shoulders slumped slightly. How would she ever tell him? She snuck another glance at him, absorbing the defined features of the red head.

That was when he turned and stared at her.

_Oh no…I was staring at him…_

Gaara shot her a questioning look—his defense was slowly dropping because of this one girl. She had been sneaking glances at him the whole time, and that just made him _anxious _to what made her so quiet so sudden.

"Is something wrong?"

She was chewing on her lower lip now, and his voice snapped her out of the trance.

"A-Ah…no…it's…no, never mind. It's not important…" She gave him a nervous smile and a forced laugh.

_Oh Hinata, that was so obvious_

She could slap herself for the worse denial acting.

If he could tell that she was still bothered, he said nothing about it and continued walking quietly. The tension she felt was slowly lifting. That was what Hinata liked about him. She could have a nice walk feeling safe and relaxed without him pressuring answers out of her.

But how would she tell him that?

Gaara eyed the girl beside him. She had been going through random moods signified by her facial expressions.

Truth be said, he couldn't find anything to say to her either. But enjoying the silence is fine.

_Why don't you just tell her_

_**No**_

It was a straight answer. What was he scared of?

_REJECTION!_ _Who can reject this hot ass!_

Sighing he continued to ignore the stupid comments.

Why would a smart and well mannered girl like her have to do with some random guy from some public school. He smirked. Her cousin would totally flip though. That might be another thing to look forward to. That guy was just _so _uptight.

He wasn't even going to deny it anymore. He felt something for the lavender-eyed girl. Obsession?

_Uh, that's stalker material…_

Okay, so not obsession. But he thought of her all the time. Infatuation? Like?

_I would roll my eyes right now if I could. You are SO OBVIOUS. _

That he liked her? No way. He hadn't said a thing yet about it.

_EVERYONE knows…Get with the program!_

His subconscious emphasized exactly what he didn't want to acknowledge. And for once, he felt no need to argue back. It was all true, wasn't it? Does everyone know?

Not really wanting to admit that, yes, sometimes his stupid mini-me can see things he overlooked—but _everyone_?

Sighing moodily he closed his eyes momentarily.

"G-Gaara-san!" Hinata's desperate voice broke through his thoughts.

His eyes snapped open.

"Hr—Oof!"

He felt the cold metal against his forehead and the next moment, he was on the ground with pale eyes staring down at him worriedly.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA._ _That was SO smooth. _

He pushed himself back up, dusting the bits of snow that clung to his jacket as he shook his head. Gaara could've kicked himself for that mistake. Now he just looked like an idiot.

"Y-You…walked i-into a p-pole," She stated slowly as she stared at him before bursting into giggles.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, he'd never seen her laugh like this before. She had always been mildly composed.

"G-Go-Gomen, Gaara-san," Hinata tried her best to suppress her laughter at his facial expression, "Y-You didn't…I-I tried t-to…"

Her explanation was worthless as she skipped bit and pieces.

But the sound of her laughter pleased him.

He smirked, humoring her, "I walked into a pole…and all you could say was my name."

Hinata gasped lightly, "N-Ne…I-I…Y-You were…" She paused slightly before her defense, "B-But…You were o-occupied…"

He swore softly to himself.

_You can't even daydream without making it obvious. You. Are. A. Loser. _

_**Don't have to rub it in…**_

It cackled, _Careful, you might run into another stop-sign. _

He let out a few more colorful words against his subconscious.

"B-But…that was…uh…was…" She struggled with the words, "I-It was…k-kinda cute."

She blushed as she said it.

_**Cute?**_

He could hear the damned voice mocking him.

_Aww_…_widdle Gwaara ran into a pole_

"Ah…" He said nothing in reply and she was silent for awhile.

"Gaara-san?"

He grunted in reply, still embarrassed at his previous act of stupidity and the fact that she called it 'cute'.

Who knew how much damage one single word could cause to a man's ego.

_Cute._ _She's calling you cute like a stuffed animal…or like a bunny or like…_

_**I am not cute**_

_No, no of course not, _It continued to patronize him, _You're_ _so strong and manly that the chick you like called you cute_

Her voice broke through his thoughts again.

"I-I…"

Hinata paused as nervousness overwhelmed her.

_It's now or never, Hinata!_

She took a deep breath.

What if he rejected her? That would mean…no winter festival. Then again it's better to get it over with and learn the truth before dragging herself into an unrequited love.

It would be so awkward though…if he were to reject her and then having to go to the festival with her.

But…

She just _had _to tell him.

After the winter festival…It was unknown whether she'll ever be able to see them again. They did go to different schools on the opposite side of town. She bit her lip. It would be even harder to tell him when they were with everyone else.

Mostly with Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun around.

She brought her hands to her face in horror of the thought. They would blurt it right out loud!

They stopped in front of her house.

Hinata mustered up enough courage to look at him—well more like over his shoulder as her eyes darted back and forth.

_My gosh_

She was so nervous that she couldn't even make eye-contact.

"I…uh…I…" She stammered softly, a slight tremor in her voice.

Gaara blinked at the nervous girl before him. She was being a little too twitchy and he wondered what was bothering her so.

"You've been saying that for the last five minutes," He pointed out, slightly amused as she blushed at his statement.

"I-I…" She faltered slightly.

_The words just won't come out!_

Exasperated, she frowned as she took a deep breath.

He watched her facial expression change from frustration to worrying and back to frustration as she seemed to be stuck trying to say something.

"Ilikeyou," She spouted randomly in one breath and…ran towards her front door.

Leaving a confused red head teen standing in front of her lawn.

* * *

"And you just _stood _there!" Kiba almost knocked his drink over as Ino slapped her forehead in vexation.

Gaara just blinked.

_**What was I supposed to do?**_

_If you had listened to me…_

_**I'm not asking YOU  
**_

_Fine._ _Fine. Just DIE alone then_

Ino stuck her face in front of him, "We're going shopping tomorrow. Pronto."

"For…what?"

Even Naruto fell over from his seat after hearing that statement.

The blonde girl placed her hands on her hips as she explained with a wide grin, "When you like a girl and she tells you that she likes you too…You buy her a _gift_."

Gaara blinked again for the second time.

**_Dammit_**…**_so they all knew_**

_Ten points to me. I win. _

_**I don't need you to antagonize me**_

_If I wanted to, I would've said 'TOLD YOU SO'_

He sighed, "What am I supposed to buy her?"

Ino grinned widely, "You just leave that to me!"

Beside her, Shikamaru turned over and groaned.

"Better get your wallet ready, man."

* * *

Blinking blearily at the board, Hinata yawned. She didn't get much sleep last night after blurting out to Gaara that she liked him and then running off.

She tapped her pencil on the desk impulsively as she made up hypothetical situations that could be the outcome of it.

_The winter festival…_

Sighing, she laid her head down on the desk.

"Ah!" Squeals in the room could be heard from the female occupants.

Hinata closed her eyes. It could be no one else than _him_. And at this point, she wanted no more awkwardness in her life.

She could hear movements coming closer to her.

_Pretend to be asleep…_

The sounds went right past her and sat down on an adjacent seat.

_Oh crap_

Why was he sitting right next to her!

She was frustrated enough with her earlier act of stupidity.

_Might as well face the inevitable…_

Opening her eyes, she met dark orbs staring down at her.

Blushing instantly, she averted her eyes over to another corner.

"O-Ohayo…U-Uchiha-san," Hinata whispered.

He nodded in reply silently before starting, "Hin—" Pausing slightly, Sasuke decided to take a different approach, "Hyuuga-san, are you going to the winter festival?"

"Ah…uh," She stopped.

Was this him indirectly asking her to it?

She couldn't _lie_, because she would be there…

Unless…Gaara didn't like her back and wouldn't come to pick her up.

Then would it be better if she went with…?

_No…Gaara-san's not that kind of person…He wouldn't ditch me over something like this…_

"H-Hai…I'm g-going," She looked away from him as she answered.

"Ah."

It was his only reply as he turned back to the front of the room.

"Hyuuga-san…" He started, still not looking at her, "Are you going with Sabaku?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she turned and stared at him.

_H-He knows!_

"H-Hai…" She stopped for a bit, and adding in a whisper, "Hopefully."

Sasuke bit his lip as he turned towards the pale girl.

There was just something about her…that he liked.

Too bad someone else got to her first. The only girl he'd ever paid attention happened to be the one he couldn't get. Life was ironic.

However, the last part that she added made him interested.

_Hopefully…?_

Does that mean he still had a chance in hell somewhere?

"If not…" He glanced at her mixed expression, "Would you go with me?"

Her mouth formed and 'O' as she stared at him suddenly.

"E-Eh?"

Unfortunately, the whole class overheard.

"This is _just_ like that drama I saw last week!" A girl in the back squealed.

_Oh no…_

End: Part XII: Get With the Program, People!

Eh heh heh :scratches head: I seem to change my mind a lot. Seems like this will be going on a bit longer than where I decided to end it.

Now you have the choice to have it end _soon _or I can add some Sasuke-drama. Lol. Which will then, I have no idea how much longer this ficcie will be.

Ending soon would be in at least 1 more chapter. With Sasuke-drama would be at least 2 more chapters.

:D Read and Review, s'il vous plait.

My Itachi/Temari one-shot is also out. **Of Fans and Sand**. Please check that one out too if you're interested and leave a comment! I like feedback. Because then it tells me if it's worth continuing or not. And so far, you guys are _awesome_. Much love from here!

**Ame** **no Megami**


	13. Ignorance is Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata, onesided Sasuke/Hinata

**No Laws to Love: Part XII: Ignorance is Bliss**

The two girls sat still, staring at their best friend—who to say was currently slamming her head against the cool marble counter—torn between concern and amusement.

Before them, the usually quiet and calm blue-haired girl was in the process—or what she had called it—ridding herself of stupidity.

"Ohmygosh, I-I…believe…what?! I'm so s-stu…"

Her jumbled thoughts came out just as muddled in words.

Tenten reached out and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Ne, Hinata-chan…isn't this a little too rough?"

The pink haired girl beside her smiled tentatively, "Besides, okay, so you slipped up on answering—but Uchiha Sasuke _ask you out_!"

Both girls had missed out on the point of Hinata's self punishment.

She resumed to slamming her head even harder.

"H-Hinata-chan!"

Reaching out at the same time, they were able to pull the petite girl into a straight sitting position.

"I-I…I c-can't…noo…w-what am I-I s-sup…n-no…" She paused slightly, glancing at the worried expressions on her friends' faces.

"I-I'm feeling a-a little t-tired," Hinata managed to sniff.

Tenten shot Sakura a look as Hinata slid herself off the stool and proceeded towards the couch to rest, still muttering incoherent words to herself.

The younger girl smiled, obviously missing the wrecked girl's situation.

"Well, _I_ probably would've been sent into a stage of shock too if _he_ asked me!" Sakura declared.

From down the hall Hinata could've slapped herself for her friends' ignorance.

* * *

All he did was shove his hands deeper into the jacket's pockets, trying miserably to hide behind the high collar of the black blazer. 

He didn't understand _why _he had to come in the first place of the loud blonde could've done this by herself. Yet, she was insistent on the fact that he show face. At the mall. In a boutique.

The red head glared at the nearest group of girls giggling in the corner. Many more followed his moments out of the corner of their eyes as he maneuvered carefully through the rounders and tables filled with…stuff.

God, they were obvious.

Snapping his attention at the scene ahead of him as soon as he heard a loud, and high pitched, "_Awww_", Gaara's defensive senses kicked in.

His eyes narrowed at the blonde standing near the counter chatting incessantly with the salesperson—a brunette around their age.

Ino made a few more gestures at him as the brunette glanced over a few times before blurting again, in a sugary girly voice.

"That is, like, _so _cute."

He glared at Ino.

The girl had the nerve to wave back and grin at him.

Before he could say anything, the salesgirl had sauntered up to him and offered a hand.

"So, I heard you're looking for something for your girlfriend!"

She couldn't be more loud or blunt.

Ino and this girl deserved each other.

His inner companion sniggered.

A series of more 'Awws' and 'That's so adorable!' echoed throughout the store.

"Well, Gaara-san, can you describe the type of person you're buying stuff for? It would really help in the search."

Ah. That annoyingly coy smile again.

Describe Hinata? How was he supposed to do that?

_Porcelain skin white as snow, hair like the midnight sky, and a beautiful smile that could turn me—_

…**_Uh…_**

For once he had no comment back at the voice.

And besides the fact, that had sounded very, very…unmanly.

"She's…a girl…" He managed to growl.

The whole store went quite, Ino choked on her strawberry smoothie, the salesgirl gave him a dumbfounded look, and…

_Are you KIDDING me?!_

_**I'm not writing a poem here**_

_Well…_It sputtered, _Duh, she's a girl?! How…How…Hinata's a man?! I…Oh my god, I would slap you now if I could_

_**First you give me philosophical help, then you write me a poem, then you're going to 'slap' me. You are a disgrace to manhood **_

_I am sensitive. Not girly. Sensitive. _It stressed.

Whatever. That meant the exact same thing to Gaara anyway.

The girl before him regained composure as she blinked, her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Uhm…okay!" She perked, "We'll just go around until you find something you like!"

What else was he supposed to say?! People—and voices—should give him a break. Gaara grudgingly followed the brunette as Ino tailed happily behind him.

"We have a new line of perfume and l'eau de toilette for this season," Her bubbliness had no end as she flipped her hair over to one side and picked up a pink bottle.

_L'essence_ _de La Femme_

His inner voice quoted the bottle and snickered.

"Would you like to smell it?"

His eyes widened and before he could say no—she had sprayed a small whiff on his sleeve, just enough so the strong smell had wafted up his nostrils and stung his nerve receptors.

_Ah, Gaara, you are now officially a woman._

…

_The Essence of The Woman…whom, you are now. _

He did _not _appreciate smelling like baby powder and old women at the same time.

Even Ino behind him wrinkled up her nose.

"Too strong," She commented.

The girl took that as a cue to pick up another bottle, a yellow one this time, shaped like a heart. He didn't even want to read the title.

Hell, he didn't want anything to do with it.

Gaara shook his head furiously, but both girls ignored the frantic gesture and used his other sleeve as a test.

_Mmm_…_that's little fruity now, huh?_

_**It stinks**_

_Kinda_ _like lemons? I like…_

_**Well, I don't**_

_Ah, quit being such a man for once. Try the blue one!_

…**_No…_**

Unfortunately, that one was the next on Ino's and the salegirl's list.

After a life threatening amount of time exposed to smelly chemicals—or what Gaara deemed as smelly—and leaving the redhead smelling…

_Like you've just skipped through a field of flowers and other goodly stuff…_

It snickered on everyone else's behalf—that happened to be in the store at the same time.

_**Just…**_

He couldn't believe what abominations he was undergoing all for…for…

That's right. It was all for Hinata. He exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is there…is there anything else…?" Gaara asked the salesgirl weakly.

"Oh! Yes, yes," She bounced over to a large colorful rack, "We have silk scarves, cotton scarves, cashmere…"

Glancing at it, he decided that it was safer than perfume.

"Why didn't you say this before…" He growled under his breath.

He poked and prodded at the scarves before he spotted in the corner—a dark shade of Prussian blue. Picking it up, he felt the soft light material. It was simple. Beautiful, yet simple just like her. Not overly gaudy and eccentric like the others.

"I want this one," He stated as he held it out to the salesgirl.

"That is so pretty!" She squeaked as she headed towards the cashiers.

Gaara couldn't be more grateful he was finally done.

* * *

She had not answered him. And the festival was tomorrow night. 

Yet, she felt no obligation to. She had told him even before that already that she was going with someone else, hadn't she?

Hinata sighed and sat back up.

_No matter…_

She had already decided…right?

_No matter what…_

Gaara was the one she wanted to go with. Even if he rejected her—spending the time alone would be better than launching herself at someone else.

Feeling a little restless, Hinata decided to rummage through her closet.

Might as well pick out something to wear.

She pulled out her favorite white and lavender jacket.

"That's so…all the time," A voice commented, miffed at her choice in style, "Not something for a _date_."

She whirled around, "H-Hanabi!"

Her younger sister posed with her hands on her hips, "Really, 'Neesan, it's so obvious with that redhead Neji's always complaining about."

"N-Neji-niisan?!" The entrance had surprised her. Her sister's knowledge had surprised her. And now she was left exclaiming one worded sentences.

Hanabi strode over to her sister's closet, "Where's the sweater 'Kaasan bought you?"

"I-It's up on that shelf over there—still in the box," She added, embarrassed that she had not even hung it up yet.

The taller and the younger of the two stood on her toes and reached for the box in the back of the top shelf.

Dropping it on the floor, dust flew up in a cloud as both sisters coughed.

"Damn 'Neesan," She looked at the dust covered blue box, "It's heavy."

Hinata peered over at it, "T-That's not it…"

"Oh?" Hanabi grabbed the ends and started to pull off the top, "You've got more clothes you don't wear?!"

"I d-don't remember ever having that box…"

Both peered into it to see a bunch of pictures, and miscellaneous items.

Hanabi picked one up. And stared.

"_Awww_!" She squealed, "Look! It's Neji-niisan…in DIAPERS!"

Hinata reached for it and upon glance, she couldn't help but giggle at his adorableness either.

"Let's look for more!" Hanabi dumped the whole box's content onto the bedroom floor as Hinata sat down, placing Neji's picture delicately beside her.

They would have to show him this in the morning.

And somewhere out there, Neji turned in his sleep and shivered.

Hanabi was a monster with the pictures, flipping through them at twice the speed Hinata was.

The older girl picked up a picture and giggled. It was Neji's graduation from elementary and beside him, clung Hinata and Hanabi on each side as the boy grinned from ear to ear.

Sensing her sister's quietness, Hinata gave her a questioning look before Hanabi slowly handed Hinata the small photo.

Taking the picture, Hinata looked down at the two small children, smiles all around. The little girl—she had identified as herself, dressed in a blue sundress was getting a piggyback ride from a little boy with dark blue hair…

_U-Uchiha-san?!_

"'Neesan…" Hanabi poked her shocked sister carefully, "Is that…?"

Hinata nodded weakly.

So she had known Sasuke even before this? Was this why he was always acting like that?

"H-Hanabi…is there any more…?"

Rummaging through the pile, Hanabi was able to pull out a few more shots. Both containing the two children, laughing hand-in-hand.

But it couldn't be!

_There's no way…this smiling boy…is really…_

A picture of the frowning Uchiha flashed through her mind.

"That is so weird," The younger Hyuuga mused, "So like, we've basically known them all our lives…or at least you did."

She picked up the picture, "Well, he does look a lot cuter smiling…"

Hinata managed a weak smile at her sister. This wasn't a time for a stroll down memory lane. Something had been bothering her, and now she was able to place it together. But that still didn't help the knot in her stomach from the anxiousness of seeing Gaara the next day—and perhaps running into Sasuke at the same time too.

They were both great guys, she'll admit. Different, but still notable in their own ways.

"Ne, Hanabi…I think I'm going to s-sleep now," She started to collect the pictures back up.

Forgetting immediately, Hanabi grinned, "Fine, but I'm gonna pick that outfit out for you tomorrow."

She nodded in response as stood up and smoothed out her nightgown.

"Oyasumi, Hanabi."

"'Night," Her sister giggled something about redheads and bounced out of the room.

Hinata tucked the box back into its place and sighed.

_So there's a history…huh_

Standing in front of the closet a little longer, she noticed something else.

Gaara's jacket that he had let her borrow. A smile tugged on the corner of her lips. She still hadn't returned it—and he still hadn't asked for it back yet. So, until then, Hinata would indulge herself into holding onto the little treasure she had stumbled upon.

Pulling that out of the depths, Hinata pulled it on and zipped it, hugging it closer to her body.

"I like Gaara-kun."

She spoke out loud, reassuring herself.

Sasuke meant nothing to her.

But what nagged in the back of her mind was…

What did she mean to him?

The little voice in the back of her head shoved the thought out of her head.

_You're always thinking of other people, Hinata_

She mused on that topic.

_For once, pick something that **you** want. Not what others judge and choose for you. _

She crawled into bed and pulled the collars of the jacket around her face, taking a deep breath of Gaara's faint cologne.

Hinata liked this smell. It calmed her nerves slightly. He calmed her.

And she asked for nothing else. Maybe, maybe she'll be a little greedy this time.

* * *

He twirled the creased photo around his fingers. 

Goddamn, why did he even care this much? He'd only talk to her a few times—mostly just watching her from afar during school. Or when her pink haired friend would ask him insistently on going out for lunch or dinner, he'd only watch her for her expressions. And most of the time, it was unrequited attention. She wanted nothing from him. That's what bothered him.

The one girl he had mild attraction to, didn't want anything to do with him. Instead, he frowned, ironically, she likes the guy who's older sister had a history with _his _older brother.

His hands clenched reflexively and the picture—crushed in together. For the third time already, he smoothed it back out and stared at it.

Wide innocent pearly eyes stared back at him, a smile gracing on her pink lips. Beside her was a miniature him. She held onto his hand to steady him as he stood proudly on the fence.

The picture blurred together and now, an image of her and a redhead standing beside her, his hand on her shoulder glaring down at him.

A low growl erupted from his throat as he started to crumble the photo again—until a hand came out and snatched it away.

Itachi tsked the boy.

"She's cute," He mused out loud.

Then he turned to the sulking boy on the bed, "Too bad she already has someone."

Sasuke glared at him, "Does it look like I care?"

The older Uchiha did nothing but smile that eerie smile of his.

"If you like her, if you care for her," He paused, "Then you wouldn't hurt her."

With that, he left the room, leaving Sasuke in shock.

"What the hell was _that _about?!"

Quite taken back by his brother's random words of wisdom, Sasuke decided to just call it a night.

Things would take care of themselves, right?

He didn't even know what he felt for the girl. He just wanted her. As a trophy? If it was to be like that, he wouldn't be agonizing over it like he was now.

Being the Uchiha, he'd never felt _jealousy_.

But if this tingly anger bubbling up from his stomach and wrenching his heart from its place every time he saw the girl and Sabaku together could be defined…he'd define it as jealousy. Which, in revelation of the truth, he couldn't sleep anymore.

Uchiha Sasuke was jealous.

"Fucking shit," He muttered and climbed out of bed.

* * *

The blonde tsked and walked around the living room table a few times as her brothers stared at her, confused and irritated. 

"Really you two, this place is so _drabby_," She emphasized, waving her hand at the lack of décor or anything along the lines of contemporary interior design.

Both boys raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…Temari…" The older of the two spoke up hesitantly, "You haven't _lived _here in five years."

The redhead next to him scoffed, "And you say this every time you come back to visit."

She flashed them a smile, "Well, I'm back here for keeps now, right?" With that said, she dumped a stack of books on interior design on the wooden table.

Before she could explain her further plan, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Temari sang as she sauntered over to the phone.

Kankurou sent Gaara a look, "What's she so perky about?" The boy next to him simply shrugged. And thus, they quieted and tried to listen in.

"Hello. Sabaku household, Temari speaking," Her tone laced in a business-like fashion.

"_Ah…Mari-chan_," The voice on the other end greeted happily.

That was when her professional stature broke, "What do you want. And how did you get this number."

"…_Wild guess?_" It paused for a bit, "_Well, your number hasn't changed in five years…and uhm…well…Is Gaara there?_"

"Why'd you want to know?" She snapped, obviously irritated as the two boys on the couch watched her with amusement.

"_There's someone here who wants to talk to him_."

"Oh?"

"_Hello?_" The voice changed, the tone was a tad higher—but held a more serious aspect.

"Yeah, hold on," She cupped the phone with one hand, "Gaara! Someone wants to talk to you."

Gaara folded his arms over his chest, sending her a glare. Who the hell called at this time of night.

"Who is it?"

Exasperated, Temari snapped. The conversation earlier didn't help her mood.

"I don't know! It's for you. So come get the damned phone!"

Pulling himself away from the comfy couch, the stalked over to the phone.

"What?" He snapped back at the phone.

"_Sabaku_ _Gaara?_" A familiar voice on the other end but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Yeah? Who's this?"

"…_Uchiha_ _Sasuke_…"

**End: Part XII: Ignorance is Bliss**

Wow…this is what, two weeks::claps in glee:: Also my longest chapter too, I think. Does anyone have a problem with uploading their story? I don't know if it's just my laptop but like, whenever I go Document Upload, it only uploads part of my story and I end up having to do it over and over at least 10 times before the whole story gets on here.

Haha, writing the scene with Gaara at the store reminded me of my summer working at a girl's boutique/clothing store. I get random guys coming in (by themselves) looking really confusing. And I'd still have to greet them,

"Hi, can I help you find something?"  
::guy keeps looking over my shoulder::  
"Excuse me?"  
"Uh…yeah, I'm looking for my girlfriend…"

XD I had to try to not laugh. But some guys had the stupidity to start _describing _their girlfriend. I help you find clothes. Not a person. Boo. Or when the guy wants to buy something for a girl, but doesn't know what. And…he gives me an answer like what Gaara gave the salesgirl. Men are idiots.

**ARCHE-CHAN: **Well, here's my update. Now, where's yours? XD

**DARK HOPE ASSASSIN: **Yeah, reading your comment made me realize I would leave this kinda…eh. Thanks for slapping me about that. Haha.

**BLONDES-4-NARUTO: **Aw, that makes me feel so special. Thanks for reading it!

**STARLIGHTDEMONFIRESONG: **Haha, 'Keep Me Strong'? Who's it by? I'll like to check that song out.

THANKYOU ALSO (bolding means nothing it only helped me tell the names from each other):

**KICHOU**,ELSIE-NEECHAN,**MOON TWILIGHT**,DANI'S RANDOM FOX,**NANAMIYATSUMAKI**,PUPPET-STRINGS-DEE,**BLUE-SHINE ANGEL**,LADYPNAI,**IF-THIS-DISTURBS-YOU-THEN-WALK-AWAY,**YA1YA,**SHESE1**,AUNTRITAPRINCESS,**LUCIFERIUS**,CENSES,**REDBRICK**, REDHEADED PSYCHOPATHS WANTED,**FIREXDEMON**,REIKO,**GREOWL**,EXTREME67, **NIXXI**,CHINADOLL27,**SIRI**,THEODDONE, FLAWED **IMAGINATION**,PRINCESS FLUFFY3,**APPLE-ELIXIR**,JULIAN SNAPE,**KERII-CHAN**,PRETTY SHIMMIE,**HIEI'S SHADOW TENSHI**,SABINA,**OPEN WINDOW**,JULIA BURN,**YOURICHI-YOSHI12**,BLEACHYUM,**KURO666**,DIGICHAR,**CATC10**,PANDACHANISLOVE,**MEKHI**,PSYCO FANGIRL YAOI,**LYN**,ANONYMOUS,**NEKO KAGE**, **AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS.**

Well, thanks for reading! I love reviews. Yes, I do.

**Ame** **no Megami**


	14. Hot Boys, Misunderstandings and RLs 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just the storyline.

Pairings: Gaara/Hinata, onesided Sasuke/Hinata

The conclusion to NLTL. ::Dun Dun Duuun::

**No Laws to Love: Final Chapter: Hot Boys, Misunderstandings and Relationships 101**

The aroma of black coffee was enough to soothe his nerves for now, as long as the redhead kept his promise. Sasuke leaned back and rubbed his temples, he hadn't gotten any sleep after the conversation. Well, it really wasn't much of a 'conversation' given that it was two unsociable people on the phone together. But it was worth it in a way.

His fingers twitched as the minutes passed. Goddamn that Sabaku. This wasn't a time to strut in late. The attention he was getting was enough for him to throw over the table and storm out of the café. Obvious glances were thrown his way, scoffing he ignored the provocations of girls who had nothing better to do but gawk.

He ran a hand through his still damp hair. Getting here on time even made him _rush_ his morning wake-up rituals, and yet the bastard was half an hour late anyway. Sasuke was seriously considering leaving—but it was something he wanted to ask the other boy. And Hinata was enough of a reason for him to keep his ass seated and wait.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair, defeated. His misery was soon interrupted by a presence standing next to the two person table.

"Hey there," A silky voice pitched through, "Mind if I sit here?"

He cracked an eye open at the flirtatious brunette who took the initiative to sit herself down across from him.

"Why are you all alone?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Maybe she'll just get bored and leave. He hated the fact that random people would just come up and talk to him like that. It was surely a sign for him to find a girlfriend that he could glue to his side and just ward off all the evils of the world.

Opening his eyes, he reached out for his coffee to drink and the brunette only leaned forward more, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage.

"I'm not here alone," He stated icily.

He could see her eyes dart around the room looking for someone—_anyone _who could be looking at her.

"That seems on the contrary," She mocked him as she gave him a sly smile, "Maybe she stood you up?"

Sasuke kept his composure as he continued to sip the wake-up blend.

"What's it to you?"

She played with a strand of her hair and smiled, "Well, you know, I have the day off from work and since there's also the Festival tonight. Get my drift?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_Great. Older women. _

"Not interested."

The smile faded as her mouth curved down in a pout, "You shouldn't turn someone down before even kno—"

"Fucking by time you showed up," He cut her off as a figure came into view behind her. The scowl on his face was eminent, but the other person overlooked it.

The brunette turned around to look at the newcomer. Her mouth opened slightly as she snuck a glance back at him and huffed as she stood up and left.

Gaara glared at the random woman who got off the seat and shot him a weird look.

Running a hand through his disheveled bed-hair, he ungracefully seated himself across from the disgruntled boy.

"What?" The red head snapped at the obviously pissed-off bastard. It sure wasn't _his _idea to wake up early and meet at some random café that he didn't even know _existed. _

Before Sasuke could reply, the waitress came up and interrupted him. Glaring at her, he shoved the empty cup of coffee away from him and ordered for them both.

"Two espressos, that's it."

The girl got the message and stalked off.

"I didn't want an espresso," The red head glared, "Who said you can order for me?" The wakeup call messed with his sleep schedule, making him more irritable than his usual stoic self.

Sasuke scoffed at the guts the kid had telling him that, "Who said you can just waltz in here almost an hour late?"

He glared back at the dark haired boy, "Who's idea was this in the first place?"

"Well then," Said dark haired boy retorted sarcastically, "What _did _you want?"

Gaara crossed his arms, "Like it matters. Let's get this over with."

On the other side, the group of girls that were previously checking him out got their stuff and proceeded towards the door. A comment could be heard from his end.

"It's always the cute ones, isn't it?" The blonde huffed.

Another girl sighed, "I wish I was a _man _now."

They sent a longing plea over at the table and Sasuke glared.

What the hell were they talking about?

Gaara turned around and gazed at them through hints of sleepiness and their cheeks flared up in color and the girls filed out.

_You..two_…The voice piped up. Gaara seriously thought it would've been asleep right then.

_You two are like a fucking couple! What the hell was that argument?!_

_**That…was not an argument. And never in hell would I ever…don't you even mention that to me again.**_

He really had no patience for his second "me's" opinion at this point. Gaara wanted to get this shit over, go back to sleep, and pick up Hinata later. What the hell did this idiot want from him now?

"Are you…" Sasuke paused as the coffee was placed before them, "Going out with Hinata?"

Gaara calmly reached for his cup, taking his time in answering knowing that it would irk the Uchiha more than he already was.

"What's it to you?"

The Uchiha gripped his cup tighter and glowered in the redhead's direction.

"It's a yes or no," He lowered his tone, "Don't make this more complicated than it has to be."

Gaara's conscious sniffed.

_What that a threat?_

_**Persistent**_

_Why don't you just pound it into his head this time?_

_**I did already**_

_No no, _Gaara could be honest he heard the voice cackle, _Hinata's_ _not here to witness it…_

He chose the wiser route.

"I won, didn't I?" He never liked to rub in his wins over a person, but it felt all warm and fuzzy when he received the patented Uchiha glare shot his way. Gaara and his subconscious could only smile smugly within.

The atmosphere dropped a few degrees as Gaara watched the other boy's reaction.

_That scowl doesn't suit his features at all…_

_**Are you…**_

_Maybe_

Gaara inwardly blanched at his conscious' flirtatious implication at other _boys_.

"I'm talking about Hinata's feelings," Sasuke's tone was laced with anger.

The other boy raised an eyebrow. Hinata's _feelings_.

"When did you start to care about other people, Uchiha?" He provoked, "Why are you asking _me_?"

Now that got him interested. Why would the Uchiha go out of his way to talk to Gaara about someone else? Truth be told, Gaara wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the 'feelings' department, but he knew the basics. And to put it simple, Gaara contained a _lot _more emotions than the boy across from him. Which only counts as 'anger' but that was by far more than the angst-ridden rich boy. Who's fault was it that his older brother got _way _more attention than he did? That dearest Sasuke-kun of half the female population was known as Itachi-_kun_'s younger brother for the first thirteen years of his life.

Sometimes, having Temari as an older sister does have its advantages…in the gossip column, but that helped him poke and prod the other boy in sensitive subjects.

Uchiha Sasuke was talking about _feelings_. Now why would he ever?

_She turned him down!_ The voice perked, more of less ecstatic about their new found information.

_**Don't make fun of people's misery**_

As much as he enjoyed winning _both _prizes over a pampered brat, Gaara could feel somewhat a little smug sympathy to the boy. Everyone has their bad days…too bad for him. There was no point to fighting over something that has already been lost. He'd learn that a long time ago when his parents left them.

"Give up."

Two words that slipped out of Gaara's mouth unceremoniously as he stood up abruptly, tossing a few bucks onto the table.

A pair of lips thinned into a straight line.

"Don't decide what I should do," He hated the redhead's ability to irk people.

Gaara stuck his hands into the pockets of his pants as he turned towards the door.

"I didn't decide that," Sasuke could've sworn the other boy's face flashed pity quickly but was covered up soon, "That's why, you lost even before you started."

His hands tightened around the cup as he watched the other boy leave calmly.

_I lost even before I started_

* * *

Leaning an elbow onto the table, he rested his head in his hand, chuckling.

He lost both the match and the girl to the same guy.

"Maa! 'Nee-chan, hold _still_," Hyuuga Hanabi growled, frustrated as her sister continuously twitched as the younger girl tried to curl Hinata's shoulder length locks.

Hinata blushed and stammered, "G-Gomen Hanabi…I-I'm just so nervous…"

Smirking, Hanabi added a bit of hairspray to keep the curls bouncy. Hinata's speech had been ridden with more and more stammers as the day proceeded and only Hanabi knew why. Extreme nervousness did this to her sister.

"Don't be! I think you look _hot_."

The older girl's cheeks flushed as she traced her finger over the hem of the knee length skirt. She wasn't as flashy as many of the girls she'd seen who decked themselves out during winter. Donning a dark blue sweater and white skirt, she pulled on the leg warmers Hanabi had insisted she buy that morning.

Her hands shook slightly.

What if he didn't come? What did he think of her in the first place? She ran away like a coward after admitting her feelings, which earned her no answer from him. Did he think she was pathetic? Was she a weak, insecure little girl?

_Breathe_

Take a deep breath, and everything will be alright.

Then she panicked again.

_What time?!_

She didn't even remember what time he said he'd pick her up!

The doorbell rang from downstairs, snapping her out of her trance. Hanabi squealed in delight and took off out of the room.

"That's gotta be him!"

Her eyes widened, "H-Hanabi!" Standing up, she tried to keep up with her hyperactive sister.

* * *

Sasuke pulled the black track jacket closer to him as he gazed at the scene before him, disgusted. It was times like this where he wished that he attracted the right kind of girls. Being the total heartthrob wasn't all it puts out to be. Half the time they were clingy and whining and _jealous_.

The lanterns adorned the bustling street as couples stopped at the games booth laughing and hugging. His hands clenched as he watched the guy in front of him put an arm around his girlfriend.

Nothing comes easy.

Sighing in defeat, he might as well go take a look around before stomping home in a tantrum.

Games and shops were open, with the promoters ushering people in for food and drinks. Maybe he'll just sit down and…mope.

No…not mope. His eyebrow twitched at the descriptive word. He was _not _moping. Just…very dejected.

A blonde blur bumped into him and bounced backwards. Quickly grabbing the girl, he stopped her fall only to be greeted by a loud voice.

"YOU!" Her random accusation startled him and he let go, leaving the girl slamming backwards onto the ground.

Blonde hair, blue eyes and extremely loud. Where had he seen her before? Oh yeah…

In a huff she picked herself up and sniffed a command at him.

"Apologize for dropping me!"

Her hands were placed on her hips as she tapped her foot in a demanding manner.

Turning away he scoffed, "You ran into me first."

Her mouth opened and she retorted angrily back at him, "Hey! It's not my problem you were sulking in the middle of the street, Uchiha Sasuke!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

His eyes snapped back at her, "I was _not _sulking."

She blew a strand of hair that caught over her eye, "Whatever, you pompous jerk."

Sasuke, to say the least, had never been so angry in his life with a girl. Maybe it was the situation he was under. Starting the day out meeting Gaara didn't do so well with his mood for the rest of the un-expecting community that came afterwards. But whatever it was, this girl seriously irked him with her attitude. She was just so…_argh_…

Maybe he was just feeling under the weather, but in two months, two girls had been able to get under his skin and annoy him _this _much.

He grabbed her arm and lowered his voice menacingly, "Look here, Sabaku's friend, it's none of your business. Why don't you just go and…just go away!"

She jerked out of his grip, "Hey, just because you got turned down doesn't mean you go take it out on bystanders."

Sasuke stood still in front of the girl. How did she know?

"What…What did you say?"

Fixing her sleeve she answered, quite miffed at his reaction.

"Used to always getting what you want? I'm glad Hinata-chan picked Gaara," She glared at him, "You're just a spoiled brat who stomps his feet and screams when he doesn't get what he wants."

His eyes narrowed at her assertion, "You don't know anything about it," He hissed.

"More than you do," She crossed her arms "Rejection's a painful thing, isn't it?"

"Shut up," He wanted nothing more to do with the conversation.

"You know," She paused as she studied his face, "It's better if you actually talk about it then going around trampling people."

Sasuke snorted at her pitiful attempt at giving him advice. Who the hell was he supposed to talk to? Itachi? The guy had his own problems chasing around a girl he had ditched years ago. Haku? Knowing that overly feminine boy…he'd just say something about Sasuke having an attraction to _Gaara_ than Hinata in the first place.

"And like anyone cares," He muttered.

"Maybe if you quit acting like there's a constant stick up your ass, you'll actually have people to talk to," She stepped to the side to continue her trek.

"You talked to me."

She paused, turning around to face him again, "That's because…You looked lost and lonely."

He frowned, "And you're what? A community service worker?"

The blonde shrugged, "See, here you go again. That's your problem." She turned back and started walking again.

Sasuke sighed. What the hell was going on now?

_Agh_

He ran after her and grabbed her shoulder, startling the blonde.

"What was that for?!"

Letting out a deep breath, he stuck his freezing hands into his pockets, "Where are you going now?"

She raised a finely arched eyebrow, "Meeting some people. Wanna come?"

Leaving all dignity aside, he nodded and mustered up a "Yeah."

The girl grinned at him, offering her hand, "I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you Uchiha Sasuke!"

He grunted in reply and shook her hand quickly and followed the blonde down the streets. It wasn't too bad being in company of others. Maybe this meant for him to finally change. Sasuke glanced over at the blonde who was chatting incessantly about the people he was going to meet.

Ino shot a look at the quiet boy beside her and grinned. Hinata really had a way with unsociable people to actually snap the handsome Uchiha. Then again, Ino prided herself in putting together the most unusual group of friends. It started out with her face-planting a few kids who were making fun of Naruto when they were younger, to when both blondes pestered the lazy genius to tutor them so they could pass their high school entrance exams…to the violent redhead that had been sitting outside in the rain. All in all, Ino just had a knack for finding people.

_I guess I found myself another stray puppy_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Both siblings froze on their spot on the stairs as they peered over to the front door where Neji had it propped open and a familiar redhead could be seen.

Hanabi turned to her sister.

_Oh shit. _She mouthed to a frantic Hinata.

"Is Hyuuga Hinata home?" Gaara blinked at the obtrusive boy before him.

_Oh great. Great timing Gaara_

"And who are you?" Neji narrowed his eyes at the same sight again. What is it with Hinata and attracting strange _emo_ boys? First off it was the Uchiha…then _this_. And as far as Neji was concerned, he was a public school brat and nothing compared to Hinata's prestigious status.

The redhead didn't answer, but instead engaged in a heated staring contest with the older boy.

"A-Ah…Gaara-kun…" A meek voice behind the long haired boy interrupted them.

Neji turned around…and blinked. His little cousin was…all dolled up for the first time in his life. The boy standing behind him coughed slightly which only made the girl flush an incredible shade of red as she played with the hem of her sweater.

"Hina…Hinata…?" Neji coughed as a replica of her snickered behind Hinata.

"So, what'd you guys think of Hinata-neechan?" Hanabi purposely winked at the coloring redhead behind her cousin.

For once in his life, Neji was speechless.

On the other hand, Gaara managed a few coherent words.

_Alright Gaa-chan, let's take this slowly. "You." Can you say that?_

"Y-You…" His mouth processed the words his subconscious rallied out on its own.

"_Look…" You can say it. _It cackled, taking in pleasure of its host's inability to compliment.

"…look…" Gaara couldn't tell which was more visible, his grimace or the fact his face was matching his hair.

"…nice…" The last word came out more like a cough than speech, but the girl who was used to speaking in such manners caught the word and her face flushed an equal shade to his hair.

Hinata tightened her grip on her sweater as she forced the words out. He…had complimented her!

"T-T-Tha-Thank y-you," She squeaked, visibly wincing at how her voice sounded.

Then the awkward silence settled in as Neji still stood, stunned between Hinata and Gaara until Hanabi coughed.

"Uh, Neji-nii…I think…Isn't it time to call Tenten?"

Neji blinked and then turned around to glare at the redhead before shuffling away from them. Once he was out of sight, Hanabi took the initiative to shove her sister in the direction of Gaara outside.

"A-Ah!"

"Have fun, neesan!" The door slammed forcefully as Gaara clumsily caught the flying girl.

Hinata's face planted itself snugly into Gaara's chest as he wrapped his arms around her uncomfortably as she tried to regain balance, the bag in his hand flapping at her backside.

"Oomf!" She managed to step on his foot, smear her lip-gloss on his track jacket, and ram the top of her head into his nose. But at the same time, it felt nice to have his arms awkwardly circling her tiny frame.

Her slender fingers gripped the side of his jacket as she steadied herself, aware of his arms that still hung around her waist.

"G-Gomen, G-Gaara-kun!" She blushed as her right hand came up to the smudge on his black track and tried to clean the glossy imprint it left.

His arms left her side and immediately she missed the warmth, but said nothing as he pulled away to fix the smudge himself.

"It's okay," He stated as he shooed her hovering hand away.

Hinata blinked, "B-But I-I…I r-ruined y-y-your…"

He raised an eyebrow as he stuck his face closer to her face, "Do I make you that nervous?"

The blood rushed up to her face once again as she stammered an incoherent answer.

"N-No" She lied, her eyes darting, she was nervous as hell, "I-it's…I-I'm j-just…"

He smirked at her obvious answer. Gaara was prepared for this, as Ino had briefed him on how to manage shy, delicate girls like her. He couldn't simply state it as uncaring as Shikamaru did to Ino—which earned the lazy boy a fist to face before their first date.

"Hinata," He took a deep breath, "Uhm…when you said…"

She paused in her momentarily hyperventilating, giving him her full attention.

_**Fuck…**_

This was harder than he thought—putting it into words.

His subconscious picked that exact moment to bust into song, much to Gaara's discretion.

_Want me, Want me…like how I want you, want you_

…**_no…_**

As much as he could remember from Ino, that wasn't a way to approach it either.

"…that…uhm liking me…"

Hinata was definitely on pins, listening to every word in his broken speech. This was her moment.

"Well, uh, I…uh…" He paused as he stared at her, unblinkingly. She stared back with the same intensity for once, meeting his gaze with confidence that she didn't have earlier.

Her hair was curled slightly, with pieces framing her pale, delicate features that were enhanced by her milky lavender eyes. The dark blue sweater dipped down, exposing the shoulders and top part of her white button-up blouse. Not to mention that _cute _white skirt and navy blue leg warmers she was wearing.

"Uh…" Words lost him at that moment, and he did what the first thing he could think of.

"H-Huh, ah?" Hinata backed up slight as a light blue bag that Gaara had been holding behind him was thrust in her face.

Cautiously, she reached for the bag, "M-Me?"

He grunted in response, obviously kicking himself for the loss in words earlier.

Digging into the small bag, she pulled out a Prussian blue scarf. Her mouth pulled into an 'O' as she felt the soft, light material.

Who knew Gaara had such good taste?

"T-Thank you, Gaara-kun!" She beamed in response to the present. Looping the bag around her arm, she arranged the scarf around her neck, admiring the handiwork.

Raising her left hand tentatively, she reached and held onto the pocket of his track jacket, moving closer to the obviously blushing boy.

"I-I li-like you a-a lot," She stammered, heat rising on her cheeks.

He took a deep breath. If she could say it, he could too. Besides, what was so hard when you know the other person already liked you? Then again, this was Gaara's first mutual attraction to _anyone_. The words…just didn't come out right because he was nervous…it was more on the basis that he didn't have any experience in this before.

Gaara had always been that scary loner kid that everyone avoided. He was always angry and hard to talk to—until he met the two loud blonds. Ino was the first one to get past his temperamental exterior, matching fire with fire. Yet, she didn't affect him like how Hinata did in a subtle way.

Leaning down slightly so that they were face to face, "I…like you too." His face showed no other emotion, but the blush was eminent on his pale features.

Hinata flushed, pleased with his answer—and secretly with his close proximity. Maybe…

His hand reached up, patting her on the head much to her dismay as he smirked.

"So don't be so nervous," He pulled himself closer.

She nodded vigorously as his face came closer. Her stomach was doing flips as she could've sworn he could her heart beat. The way he was hanging over her, it was all too tantalizing to the girl who've barely had _any _contact with the opposite sex.

_This is it, Hinata! _

In excitement, she accidentally jerked her head, throwing him off balance, and his lips…brushed against the tip of her nose.

For a second she saw him smirk as he turned around, his hand still resting on her head and draped across her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him.

"Let's go."

She couldn't help but giggle, "A-Alright."

The corners of his mouth turned down, "Don't stutter so much."

Hinata blinked, "…I'm…sorry…"

"Quit apologizing too."

"Ah…" She paused, staying quiet this time, her cheeks pink as she clung onto the side of his jacket.

"I wasn't being mean," He corrected himself, pulling her closer to keep the warmth, "Just don't let people walk all over you." Gaara was referring to Uchiha. But then, that was settled for.

That clicked in her head, the same conversation from the second time he had offered to walk her home. She turned her head slightly to gaze up at his face, smiling to herself, as she took a deep breath.

"That's why I have…you…right?" Not stuttering once.

Hinata could see a slight up-curve of his thin lips as he answered her. To her, he talked too much. But it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it was time to change.

"Yeah."

They were going to need a lot of work.

But happiness was simple, and that was all they needed.

* * *

"Yo! Gaara!" A blond boy waved at his friend enthusiastically. Behind him a brown haired boy snorted, waggling his eyebrows at the incoming couple, adding a few wolf whistles along with it.

The girl latched on Gaara with a deathgrip from nervousness blushed as she greeted them slowly, but to Gaara's surprise, not stuttering once.

Reaching the last person, she hesitated slightly, but the nonchalant façade he held instead of his usual scowl calmed her nerves slightly.

"Sasuke-san."

She received a curt by more than usual friendly nod from him.

Not letting the time run for any awkward silences, Ino grabbed the boy beside and grinned.

"Let's go! There's food I want to eat and toys I want Shikamaru to win for me!" And earned a groan from said boy. Naruto and Kiba quickly agreed with 'food' and ran ahead, claiming there was a nice Ramen bar somewhere down the street.

Hinata nodded with the proposal and fell in step beside Gaara and Shino while Sasuke padded silently behind them. She glanced at the indifferent boy beside her, biting her lip about the guilt for the boy behind her. What was she to do? She made her choice, and it felt right—it felt _more _than just right. But darn her soft heart!

"Gaara-kun…?" She whispered quietly but he heard her and nodded, knowing exactly what she meant to say.

"Go ahead," It was within Hinata's nature to be nice and sympathetic, even to those who mistreated her in the past. And he understood it well enough to let her have her way with things. The Uchiha knew well enough what was off limits and Gaara had no doubt with that.

She gave him a reassuring smile as she slowed down her pace to be with the dark haired boy.

Sasuke blinked at the girl hesitantly walking beside him, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Sasuke-san…?" Her meek voice lost its stutter as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and grunted in reply. There was no use being _mean _to her. She didn't deserve his icy retorts, and even if he did out of dejection—there was going to be _a lot _of ass kicking. Namely his.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled under her breath, "I'm…I'm sorry about—"

"No need," He cut her off, understanding her drift in conversation. As much as he was grateful she met him to face and said it—it hurt a little to be reminded of it.

"So…uhm…" Hinata didn't really know how to patch things up, but she couldn't let the boy hang himself in defeat, "Can we still be friends…? Like…when we were…younger?"

Sasuke blinked and stared at her.

_S-She knows?_

"I…I found some pictures…"

He couldn't help but smirk. _Friends_. When was the last time he had heard that word? And here, the girl was saying it loosely to him. But it might be nice for a change. A late new year's resolution wouldn't harm.

"Yeah," He watched his breath the cold air, "Friends…"

She beamed him a gracious smile—a smile that deep down inside, he still wished was his to keep.

"We…should catch up with them," Hinata signaled to the group that was already way ahead of them in the trek through the crowded streets.

They sped up, almost reaching the red haired boy and Ino when Gaara suddenly turned around and stared at her.

Hinata jumped slightly from his fast reaction as he blinked at her in confusion before asking.

"Do you like fish?"

She coughed, "Wha…?"

_Did he mean…?_

"I…guess fish for dinner is fine…" Hinata cocked her head to side as his eyebrow rose at her answer. Beside him Kiba dropped his dog and coughed while Naruto blinked before snickering. She didn't understand why her answer was so amusing to the two loud boys beside Gaara.

Thankfully Ino was there.

The blonde girl popped out from behind the four tall guys, waving a small plastic bag.

"Loook Hinata-chan!" She flounced over to the two dark haired teens, "It's so cute!" The bag suffered severe whiplash on its way there as she continued to wave it in the air. Hinata's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"…Ino-chan…"

Sasuke beside her could only cough at the blonde's stupidity.

"Maa, Ino," A the brown haired genius stepped out, holding onto a net, "Don't wave it like that. You're going to kill it." He pulled out his wallet, muttering to himself, "It's going to die and then she's going to want another one. How troublesome."

Standing beside him, Gaara glanced at the tank, "I don't think these taste too well," He commented ruefully, oblivious to the fact that Hinata thought he was talking about something else.

She blushed and shook her head, "No, it's fine. Let's go get some ramen."

Ino bounced right in step beside her, "And let's go on the Ferris wheel after!"

Hinata shot a look at Gaara who was holding onto Ino's goldfish and smiled. Ferris wheel it is.

* * *

"Gaara-kun?" She tugged playfully on his jacket, raising her head to his chin level. They were seated alone at the top in groups of two. The downtown was decorated in multiple colored lanterns as the breezes made them flicker like fireflies during the summer. He was leaning against the window, her beside him as their fingers entwined secretly.

"Hn?"

As soon as he turned his head towards her, Hinata leaned over, raising her head to bring her lips to his. His body stiffened for a moment, but relaxed soon enough to pull her in and deepen the initiated kiss. Awkward first-times as their noses touched, making him turn slightly. Their lips moved in an unsynchronized rhythm, both trying to grasp the works of kissing. Small, soft lips clumsily massaged over a thinner pair as his head dipped down to ease her height difference. Hesitantly, his tongue lined her lips before meeting hers.

Separating, faces flushed, his arm dropped down to her waist as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're…a special one, Hinata," He couldn't help but smirk at the blushing girl clinging onto him.

**End: No Laws to Love: Final Chapter: Hot Boys, Misunderstandings and Relationships 101**

D: Did I just write _that_?

Ergh…I'm not too happy with the ending, but, eh, that's the best I could make it as. Looking back, it seems I rushed the whole story a bit, sorry!

Uhm…so what'd you guys think of the whole story overall? Comments, criticism, random shit…I'm all up for it. Flames? Don't waste your time, because I'll just laugh at it and post it up in my next Crack!fic.

Feedback would be great so I'll know what to work on next time.

And while I'm at it, I'm bored—so I'll be looking out for other pairing suggestions. If you'd like to see a random pairing done, by all means, I'll do some requests. Crack!pairings are my favorite…not too much on the Canon!pairings, since it's been exploited in too many fics.

Courtesy of **Kazekage**, if you all know, who requested this GaaHina pairing in the first place, like, two years ago. Haha.

For **t0ximarker**, the Sasu/Ino/Gaa is out along with this fic! If any of you are interested, it's called **Number Five With A Bullet**.

And THANK YOU SO MUCH, I can't even describe it, for those of you who have followed this fic…since September 2004.

I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH. And it's been a blast writing this story and getting such positive feedback!

**Ame** **no Megami**


End file.
